A New Life Liason Style
by notenoughlove
Summary: Liz leaves Port Charles after lying to the man she loves. She is in danger and he comes back to help her and their sons. Is the danger his wife or their hearts? I don't own the characters. They belong to GH and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Liz taking her sons and moving south. She has created a new life in Pensacola, FL. She loves the beach and the boys love the area that they moved too. The only problem is missing Jason. She finds out friends and they stick by her when someone starts following her. Jason comes down to Florida for her rescue. Could there be more danger? Or is the danger of falling back in love after losing it.

Liz had been dreaming about marrying the man she loved but when he found out the truth he went back to his wife.

She had then taken her three boys and left Port Charles when her relationship with Jason ended. She had moved to Florida to get away from seeing him with Sam and listening to everyone talk about her. She found a job at a hospital in the Panhandle section of Florida. The beaches were beautiful and she felt at peace there. There were several major hospitals for her to choose and she picked the Children's Hospital there. She loved working in the nursery there and seeing babies being born and taking care of their mothers.

She started working there in the summer just before the boys started school. Cameron, Jake and Aiden were all going to one of the private schools in the area because of who Jake's father was and she didn't want the boys exposed to public school life. This would give her boys more one on one time with their teachers. She found a cute house not too far from where she worked and the boys were going to school. Cameron had his own room while Jake and Aiden shared a bedroom. They had a pool in the backyard and life was finally calming down for her.

The money that she got from when her house exploded went a bit farther down south than it would have in Port Charles. She was very happy about the area that she lived in and the house she could get for her money. She paid cash so she had no mortgage on her place. The insurance and taxes were not too bad either.

The first weekend that she had free, she took the boys to the beach. She had gotten them a house not too far from the main part of the beach. She got them settled in and sat on her porch. She saw a man who looked somewhat familiar to her go by jogging with his dog. She looked at the gentleman and he saw her too.

"Well, I must be seeing things because I think that I am looking at someone from my past. You look good darling. Let me introduce you to my dog, Lucky."

"Johnny, you have a dog named "Lucky"? I didn't think that you liked him much. He is a beautiful dog. I miss you. What are you doing on Pensacola Beach?"

"I moved down here a few years ago due to Sonny wanting me six feet under. Jason did not kill me or Francis like everyone thinks. He sent us off and we have been banished from the town. I love it here. It is beautiful except when hurricanes come around but we have been lucky lately. I want you to know that I heard about you and Jason. I am sorry about that but he is an idiot to pick that bitch over you."

"Come on in. You can meet my boys. I think you might remember Cameron but I have two more."

Cameron, Jake and Aiden came into the living room. They were getting ready to play on the beach. "Jake, Cam and Aiden, this is an old friend of mine named Johnny. His dog is named Lucky. He used to work with Jason a long time ago."

The boys laughed at the dog's name but Cam did remember the name Johnny. "Mom, can we go swimming? We are ready now?"

The five of them headed for the beach. Liz brought out two beach chairs and a couple of drinks for her and Johnny.

Johnny told her more about his life down there and she was surprised that he owned one of the big named bars on the beach. He was happy and still not settled down yet but he was trying. "Francis is my partner and I should call him so he can see you. I know that he would love for you to check out our place. We also have a restaurant so the boys can come and we can show you around. We have entertainment weekly. One of the acts that is coming next month is a band called Port Chuck. I think that a lot of women will be here to see the guys sing. I heard that they look a bit like our friends up north. I am not sure but Francis says they do."

"I would love that. How does six sound to you tonight? We have two more days left and then we head back home to Pensacola. We live near the mall and I can give you our address and number. I work at the Children's hospital and the boys go to the Christian school not too far away. I would love to have the both of you over for dinner one night. I cook now and the boys love my brownies almost as much as you do."

"Six sounds good. I will have your ticket at the door for the concert and I know that Francis and I would both loved to have dinner with you and your boys. I can tell that Jake is Jason's son. I am thinking that Aiden is Lucky's son, right?"

"You are right about both. I will see you guys in a little while. I need to get the boys in the shower so they will be ready for tonight. Tell Francis, hello for me." Liz gives Johnny a big hug and watches him and Lucky run down the beach.

She watches her sons play a little longer and then calls them in. "We have dinner plans for tonight at six. We need to all get showers and wash away the sand and salt. I think that we are going to be happy down here."

The rest of the weekend was so much fun for both Liz and her sons. She didn't even realize that she was being watched. Sam did not trust that Jason would stay with her and Danny. She watched him pine over Liz and her sons. He wanted to do what was right for his wife and son but his heart was not in it. When Liz moved away, he started pulling away from everyone including her. Well, especially her. She hated that even though Liz left that it was like she took his heart with her even though he was still there.

"Jason, what is your problem? I thought it was better for everyone that Liz and her boys left Port Charles. She is free and so are we. She won't be interfering in our lives and that should make you feel better about us. Danny and I need you. She has proven that she doesn't need you." Jason just stared at the wall not saying anything. She hated Liz more and more every day.

Sam found out that she moved to Pensacola. She hired some of her father's men to take care of her and her boys. She couldn't have known that Francis and Johnny were living down there or that she would be able to protect herself from them.

Liz called Johnny the moment she felt she was being watched. Johnny and Francis came over that evening and saw that there were several men out there that didn't belong and Johnny knew that they worked for Julian Jerome.

"I am afraid that those guys are Julian Jerome's men. I think that Sam is a bit afraid of you even though you moved down here. I am guessing that the men hired are going to make it look like an accident to get you and the boys out of the way. I am not saying this to hurt you but you have to remember where her head is and that she has connections."

"What am I going to do? I can't protect my sons and myself?"

"I will move in here and protect you. We will take the boys to school and I will take you to work. We will find a way to protect you and get rid of these guys. I promise you that and besides, you need stay alive to see that concert in two weeks. The boys and I will stay in the beach house while Francis gives you the best seat in the house."

Liz started to laugh and felt much better. Francis knew then that he had to give Jason a call. This was something that he needed to take care of and he needed to figure out what was more important to him. He also deserved to know what his wife was doing behind his back.

"Jason, this is Francis. I need you to call me back. It is important." Jason listened to the message a few times and realized that he needed to see what was going on with his friends. He knew where they were living but didn't know that was where Liz moved too.

"Hey Francis! What is going on? Do I need to go to Florida and bail you or Johnny out of something?"

"No. This is about Liz and her sons. I know that Jake is your son so I will tell you that they are in danger because of your wife. She must have put a hit out on Liz and possibly her boys too. Johnny is staying with her and the boys while I work out at the beach. Johnny met her a couple of weeks ago when she was vacationing on the beach with her boys. She called Johnny up to say that she was being followed. The two of us went there today and we know that the men are Julian's men. Either your wife or your father-in-law put a hit out on your son and his mother and brothers. I am guessing your wife. It is not the thing that Julian would do."

"Okay. I will be down there tonight. Do not tell her that I am on my way. I will settle things here with Diane first and then I will pack my things and go. I knew that there was something going on with her but I couldn't figure it out. I also realized where my heart is and it is not here."

Jason then looked at Sam, hugged Danny and walked out the door. He went straight to her office and was happy to see her there. "I need a divorce. I am leaving Sam and moving down south. I will tell you where once I get there. It will be in a place called Pensacola, Florida. Liz and her boys live there and are in danger because of my wife. I don't trust or love her anymore. When I get to those guys and they give her up, I want her arrested and I will come up there for Danny. Can you help me do this?"

"Jason, I have never let you down. Sam made a big mistake going after Liz when she wasn't a threat to her. I will do everything that you need up here that I can. I will send you any updates that are needed to you when I have them done. Good luck."

Jason packed and headed for his plane. He had Diane start up the divorce proceedings and had took most of his money with him down south. He got there before the banks closed and opened some new accounts. He had enough cash to get him through the accounts were up and running.

Jason went to the bar that Johnny and Francis owned. He ordered a drink and talked to Francis. "I am sorry for all of this. I didn't have a clue about what my wife was doing but I am here now and I will take care of my family. Sam and I are through. I just want to see her put in jail and I will get full custody of Danny. She will not get away with this."

Francis took Jason over to Liz's new home. Jason liked the feel of the city that she moved too. Going down the streets you can get a sense of the history that was made there. It was dark when they got to the home and Johnny was keeping watch on the porch. It was a quiet night but Jason knew that once the guys called up Sam that all hell was about to break loose.

Francis and Jason walked into the home and Jake ran towards his father. "Dad, I can't believe that you are here. Did you know that Johnny and Francis are taking care of us? There are some bad people watching us. Mom is a bit freaked out. She is glad that we spent the weekend at the beach a few weeks ago. Everything has changed. But I am not scared and my brothers aren't either. We knew that you would be coming down here to take care of us. Mom thought that you had forgot about us because she lied to you but we knew that you really loved her and not Danny's mother."

Liz came out into the living room and saw Jason. She didn't know how she should feel but she did feel relieved to see him. "Okay, who called Jason up and told on me?"

"I did but I did it because Jason deserved to know what his wife had planned for you? We know that it was Sam that set this up and we know why. She wanted you out of the way and your sons. She wanted Jason to herself but she didn't trust him enough to give you up when you left Port Charles. She really wasn't that smart. Jason was there with her and Danny. He was not chasing after you. Unlike Johnny or me. We would have been hunting you down to make sure you were alright."

"Okay. You are right. I was wrong. I do want you to know, Liz that I love you. When you lied, I was confused and everyone was talking at me and I listened to them and not my heart. When Francis called me today and I heard what Sam planned to do, my heart started beating again. I started to feel things again that I haven't felt in a long time. I promise to keep you and our boys safe. I also promise that Sam will go to jail for this. Diane is starting divorce proceedings and I have a feeling once the guys tell Sam that I am down here that she will be down here trying to get even with me. She will not win. I know that you will not believe me at first but give me some time and I will prove it."

The guys that were working for Sam called her up to tell her that Jason was down in Pensacola at Liz's house. They also told her that Johnny and Francis were there too. They needed to know what to do next.

"I will be flying down tomorrow. I will meet you at the hotel and then we will take about strategy. I guess it is too late for an accident so I think that we will just have to take out Liz right in front of my husband. He will realize later that it was for his own good. Thank you for telling me."

Sam cursed Liz and called her mother. "Mom, I have to leave town for a little while. My husband has run off and is hooking up with that damn bitch again. Can you watch Danny for me? I could ask Monica but I thought I would ask you first."

Alexis liked Liz and hated that her daughter was trying to get back someone that didn't want her. She knew how it felt but she knew that Sam was too far gone to listen to her. "I would love to watch Danny for you. Do you want me to come pick him up now? I can bring him here because he doesn't need to see you all upset about his father."

"Yes, you are right about that. Thank you for understanding." Alexis went straight to Sam's place and picked up her grandson. She had an extra key in case she needed to get something for Danny while his mother was gone." Sam hugged her son and her mother.

"I love you both. I am going to bring your daddy home. I shouldn't be gone long. Have fun with grandma." Alexis then took Danny and they headed to Alexis' house.

Sam packed her bag and headed towards the airport. She knew that she would have to wait a while but she didn't care. She needed to be on the first plane to Florida and take care of Liz so she could bring her husband back home.

Jason was a nervous wreck. Sam had called his phone, every hour on the hour. Jason turned his phone off after the third call she made. He knew that she was coming down to get him but she was in for a surprise.

The plane that Sam got to take her to Pensacola was different that she had planned on. She first wanted to go first class but then she found out that her money was not in her account. Jason had closed out their joint accounts and took the money with him. She called her father up and Julian found someone who would fly her down to Florida. He also knew that her assets were frozen and that she had hired some of his men but now the funds were gone so he had to pay them with his money or she was the one who would get hurt.

She got down to Pensacola and one of her men picked her up and brought her to the hotel. They were staying at a hotel in a seedy area of town because the money had been stopped. Julian did pay his guys but he didn't want Sam to have it too easy. He knew what she had planned but he told his men if they did what she wanted then they were not getting paid at all. They knew who was paying so they were going to keep Sam under control and make sure that she didn't do anything stupid.

Sam did not like where they were staying but she knew that she didn't have a choice. "I will find Jason and I will make sure that he puts my money back into my account so we can finish what I started."

Two of her men took her to Liz's house. Sam got out of the SUV and one of the men walked with her up to Liz's door. The boys had gone off with Johnny and Francis. The only ones there were Liz and Jason.

Jason opened the door and looked at Sam. "You need to go back home, Sam. I am finished with you and if you play your cards right when we finish up with our divorce, you might get more money than you have now. I will pay child support for Danny but I will not pay you a dime. You can sell the penthouse if you wish and I know that you will make good money on that. I can tell you that you were right about one thing. I do still love, Liz but to put a hit on her and our sons, that is the wrong way to go about things. You must really think that I am stupid to think that I would get over losing the love of my life and her children. You thought that I would forget her and just be happy with you. I don't think that I was ever happy with you but we do have Danny and I love my son. Diane has started the paperwork on our divorce and custody arrangements. I think that I will stay down here permanently. It is beautiful here and I love the beach. You should go see it before you go home. This is the last time that we are going to speak unless it is about Danny. Good bye, Sam! Have a nice life."

Sam, then lost it. She took out the gun that she had hidden and went to shoot Liz. Jason walked in front of Liz when the gun went off. Jason dropped down and that was when all hell broke loose. Sam's men came from around the house. Johnny and Francis pulled up with the cops. She went to shoot Liz again and one of the cops came up from behind and could get the gun away from her. Johnny called 911 and soon the rescue was there to take Jason to the hospital.

The cops arrested Sam and took her to jail. Liz, Johnny and Francis took the boys and went to the hospital. The doctor's there knew Elizabeth because she worked in the nursery in the women and children's section. Elizabeth told them that Jason was the father of her sons and that she wanted to be with him. She told them that his wife tried to shoot her and that he walked in front of her getting hit instead of her.

"Okay. I guess you are closest thing to a fiancée or wife, so I will let you stay with him. Can your friends take your sons home because I think it will be a long day here in surgery and then recovery? Once he gets settled into the OR then I will let you back to see him."

Francis took the boys home while Johnny stayed with Elizabeth. Elizabeth called Monica to tell her what was going on down there. Monica said that she would be on their jet as soon as she was packed. She asked which hospital and Elizabeth told her. Monica then said that she would be down in a few hours.

Sam was processed into jail and one of the men called Julian up. He knew that she was in over her head but he couldn't always help her. He told his men to get back home and let her cool her jets in jail for a bit. Alexis could go down there and help her out if she wanted too but he doubted that she would.

Sam did not know that her trouble had just started. Her luck was not going to get any better because her family tried to help her but she thought that she was above everyone and their feelings. She didn't realize that she was going to be staying in Florida for a very long time and not at the beach.

The jail was just like any jail that Sam had seen or had been in and she wasn't at all afraid of being stuck there. She figured that the guys would call her father and Julian would be down to bail her out. If he didn't, then her mother would because she had Danny.

Jason was in surgery when Monica got down there. He was in critical condition but where the bullet went, it didn't do any major damage. Jason would just have to heal and then he would be fine.

The surgery took a little longer than expected but he pulled through with no complications. Liz was so happy when the doctors came out and told her and his mother the good news.

Liz had called Diane about Sam shooting Jason and that he was in the hospital. She told Liz that she was working on his divorce but now that Sam was in jail, she was going to go for full custody of Danny for Jason.

Sam was about to lose everything that she had loved because she felt threatened by someone that had left Port Charles to start a new life. She needed to get away from everyone including Jason. Sam's paranoia caused her to lose her husband, child and her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monica arrived, Jason was just getting out of surgery. He was in recovery when Monica saw Elizabeth. "Monica, the doctors just came out of surgery. The bullet has been taken out and there is no major damage to any of his organs. He was very lucky."

The doctors had heard about Dr. Monica Quartermaine. She was a legend up north in cardio surgery. "Dr. Quartermaine, your son came through with flying colors. No major damage was done and the bullet was successfully taken out. He is in recovery and will be here for a few days but I think that he will be fine then. We just must make sure that Jason does not get any infections. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I am fine with what you said. I heard that my daughter-in-law shot my son because she was trying to shoot the mother of another of my grandchildren. He stepped in the way to protect Elizabeth. Thank you for taking such great care of my son."

Elizabeth and Monica went out to eat while Jason was in recovery. Monica had asked her why Elizabeth moved to Florida. She told her that she needed to get away from Port Charles and the memories that the town holds for her. "Monica, I did give up Jason when I saw that he went back to Sam. I left and I had no clue that Sam felt that way. She had no reason to worry until she had those men follow me. Then I needed to find someone to help protect my sons from these men. I saw Johnny and Francis a couple of weeks before that and called them. Francis called Jason to tell him what his wife was up too and the rest they say is history."

"I believe that Jason never truly gave up on his love for you. I don't think that I ever told you that I have always admired you. You were such a great friend to Emily. We all saw you as another part of the family. When you fell in love with Jason and he fell in love with you. I know that I took out my anger on you when Jake "died". I think it was because of all the loss that I had in my life and to find out that you and Jason had a son and no one told me, it hurt. I know that I was wrong for that and I am truly sorry for that. I am so happy that he has come back and Jason has too. I wish there was a way to make Helena pay for all the damage that she has done in our lives."

The rest of the lunch was done in a nice easy silence. The food was terrific and there was a little more chit chat but the important things had been said. Elizabeth and Monica received a text from the hospital saying that Jason was up in his hospital room.

The two of the went back across the street and went up to Jason's room. Monica went in to see him first. He smiled at his mother but he was worried about Elizabeth. He didn't have a lot of strength but Monica knew that he wanted Elizabeth. He gave her son a hug and went to get Elizabeth.

"Hi! You must stop playing hero okay. Thank you for saving my life again. I love you Jason. I want you to know that. The reason I left was so that you could concentrate on your family up there. I came down here to try to forget you but I never could do that. I also did that because of the lies that I told you that kept you from your life. I am very sorry about that but everything else that we ever talked about was true. You have a place inside of me that can never be filled by anyone else but you."

Jason, just looked at Elizabeth. He tried to talk but he was too tired. "Don't fight it. I am not going anywhere and your mother is staying put too. Sam is in jail and she can stay there forever for all I care. I do think that Diane needs to know and Alexis because of Danny."

Jason held out his hand to Elizabeth. She took it and gave it a kiss. She then kissed him on the cheek. She looked at him and he was sound asleep. Monica came inside of the room. The two of them watched him sleep for a little while. The two of them left his room but didn't go far.

"I need to call Diane about Jason. She needs to know that Sam tried to shoot me and Jason got in the way. She also needs to know that Sam in is jail and that Jason will want full custody of Danny."

Monica laughed. "I bet she already knows and has the paperwork already started. I talked to her and told her before I left today. She is preparing the paperwork and Alexis knows too. I told her that Jason is going to be down here for a while so either Alexis can bring Danny down or I can go up and get him. The sooner we do this, the better it will be for all of us. Especially you, Jason and your boys. I am sorry but instead of being outnumbered 3 to 1; it will be 5 to 1."

"I think that we will need a bigger house and I need a female dog. There are some great houses in my neighborhood. Or maybe we could find one on the beach. I do need the dog though. I will be outnumbered but I love them all so I will be fine but having a dog will make me feel better if Jason has to go somewhere."

Monica and Elizabeth relaxed for a while so Jason could sleep. Francis and Johnny were entertaining the boys. They heard what Jason did for their mother and were crushed to see that Jason got hurt. Francis told them that Jason was a survivor and that his mother and their mother were taking care of him.

Jake asked if he could go to see him. Francis promised once he was recovering that they would all go see him. The boys decided to make some pictures and a funny video to make Jason laugh.

Johnny had come back to relieve Francis. Someone had to go work at the bar. Johnny was there for the past couple of hours but now it was getting close to the time when the entertainment was there and Francis had made all the rearrangements.

There were several people trying to get in touch with Jason. The head nurse had to go ask Monica to talk to them because they kept calling. Monica knew that Carly was probably the one that was causing the most fuss. She knew how Carly thought and she wanted to spare Elizabeth as much as she could.

Monica got the phone and asked who was there. "Monica, is that you? How is Jason? Should I fly down to Florida to see him? Who shot him and why did he go follow Elizabeth anyway?"

"First, Jason will be fine in a few days. Sam shot him when Jason got in front of Elizabeth. No, there is no need for you to come down. When he gets better, I will have him call you, okay."

"I don't mind going down there. I need to know why he would go after Elizabeth when he was happily married to Sam. It doesn't make any sense."

"Jason went down to Florida to protect Elizabeth because Sam put a hit out on Elizabeth and her sons. Jason realized that he made a mistake and knows that he loves Elizabeth and not Sam. Sam is in jail now and I guess that is where she is going to stay until her court date. She has a bond but her family is not helping her out and neither are we. If you help her out, then Jason will know that you rather be friends with someone who tried to kill him instead of him. He will not like that."

"I understand. Just make sure that he calls me. Thank you." Carly hung up and Monica was ready for a drink.

"I don't know how Jason puts up with the women in his life. Carly is thinking about coming down here to take care of him. I told her no and when he is able he will call her."

"Monica, I can stay here till he wakes up. You look tired. I know that you have a hotel but you can stay at my home if you like or I can have Johnny or Francis take you to your hotel."

"Thank you. The hotel is just around the corner. Do you mind if I borrow your vehicle and I will be back in the morning unless something comes up? You have my number and I have yours so we should be all set."

"Yes, here are my keys. I will tell Jason that you have been here and that you had to put up with Carly. I will text you as soon as he wakes up. Drive safe. I am so glad that you came down but I wish it was for a happier reason."

The two women hugged each other and Elizabeth walked Monica to her vehicle. Elizabeth then went back inside and stayed by Jason's side. A few hours later, Jason woke up. He saw that Elizabeth was by his side and that she had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful and all he wanted to do was touch her but he was afraid of waking her up. She sensed that he was awake and opened her eyes.

"You caught me. I was supposed to stay up for you but here I am sleeping on the job. Have you been awake long? Your mother is at the hotel relaxing right now. She deserves a reward for putting up with Carly. Your mother promised her that when you are up to it, that you would call her."

Jason just looked at her. He looked at her and the two held hands. His hands were rough and bruised. Her hands were soft and touchable. "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to do that. I screwed up your life again and I am surprised that you will even look at me."

"Jason, I love you. I have for so long that I don't even remember when I started. I know that I never have stopped loving you. You didn't screw up my life. I left because it hurt to see you and Sam together and happy. I wanted that for you but being there was too hard. She made a big mistake coming after me though because that is what brought you back to me in the first place. I would love to think that it is more but that is why you did come."

"I love you too. I never stopped but I did try to love Sam because she was my wife. I am not sure if I loved her before I "died" or if I was going with the motions. She is out of our life but Danny is not. He is a great little boy and as soon as I can, I want him down here. Can you handle having him down here? I know it might be hard at first especially since he will be a reminder that Sam and I were together."

"Danny is a great little boy. He is so sweet and so much fun to be around. I know that Jake adores him and his brothers like him too. You have no worries with me. He is your son and soon he will be ours. I am sorry. I hope that I haven't overstepped right not. I hope that you will stay down here with us. I know that Jake would love that and so would I. Cameron has always adored you but Aiden, he is a bit different. He may take a bit longer. His father, Lucky is never around and it has hurt him. He doesn't really trust that well but he adores Johnny and Francis. I think that in no time that he will adore you too."

Elizabeth gave Jason a kiss on his cheek and then walked away to send the text to Monica. She told Elizabeth thank you and if he needed her that she would be right back. If not, she was going to sleep.

Elizabeth texted back that he would be fine. She was just about to go get his doctor and return to his room.

The doctor examined him and was very happy at what he was seeing. There would be a few tests in the morning but hopefully he would be released the day after that. Elizabeth called home and told the boys good night and that Jason was out of surgery and getting better. Johnny said that he would stay the night and the next day bring the boys over to see Jason and then take them to school.

The nurses put a cot in Jason's room for Elizabeth to sleep on. She soon fell asleep next to Jason. When the nurses came to check on Jason in the middle of the night, Elizabeth was sleeping while holding Jason's hand.

Sam had tried to get in touch with her parents but they didn't accept the charges. Sam could afford a decent lawyer due to Jason taking the money out of their joint accounts. The money in Sam's account was next to nothing. She never had to worry about money until that point. Now, she was sitting in jail for attempted murder. There was a public defender handling her case and that of another hundred or so clients. Sam knew that she would be in that jail for a while before she even got to trial. She wanted to make bond but no one was around to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I see Jason as Steve Burton and not Billy Miller. Sam will not get any help from her family. Carly will try to help but Jason will stop that. Jason gets full custody and they plan on staying in Pensacola permanently. Danny is 4, Aiden is 6, Jake is 9 and Cameron is 12. I am not sure about their ages because they tend to age them but I think that I have it right. Sorry for any mistakes on that part. I still do not own the characters; they belong to GH and ABC.

Carly decided that she was not going to listen to Monica but she was going to Pensacola and check out things for herself. Sonny tried to warn her and so did her sons. Michael had decided to come down with her only to keep her in check. He knew how his uncle thought and was trying to keep his mother from causing too much trouble.

They landed in Pensacola and went to the hotel near the airport. They got their rooms and had a rental car. Carly then went to the hospital. Michael went with her and for that Monica and Elizabeth were eternally grateful.

"Where is Jason? I need to see with my own eyes that he is okay. You know that this is all your fault. You should have never called Jason."

Francis came into the middle of the conversation. "Carly, I am the one that called Jason. It was my right to do that. Jason has a right to know that his wife planned on killing the mother of one of his children. She also planned on killing her sons which included his son, Jake. I want you to know this because I am not sure if Jason would ever tell you truth. You are not his best friend. He is tired to picking up after you and he has a right to live his life the way he sees fit. You are not his wife, lover or mother. You are just someone who uses people and with Jason down here, it will stop."

Elizabeth was shocked but happy. There was no love lost between Francis and Carly. She was one of the reasons why Sonny wanted Jason to kill Francis and Johnny.

"I just want to see him. Then I will think about leaving. I also need to see Sam. Do you know how I can do that?"

"Yes, the jail has video visitation. This means that you will go to video visitation center and will talk to her, I think on a computer linked up to the jail. It is the only way to see her. She will be happy to see you because she will think that you are bailing her out. She will probably ask for money to pay for a good defense attorney. But, if you want to stay on Jason's good side, then I suggest that you stay away."

Michael, went over to hug his grandmother. "How is he doing Grandmother? I know that all this happening is a bit of a shock. I am sorry to say that it is not a shock for me."

Monica looked at her grandson that looked so much like his dad. Jason had gone down for his testing but would be back soon. Monica took her grandson out for breakfast. There were several restaurants around for them to choose. Elizabeth promised to text Monica as soon as Jason was back.

Francis and Johnny stayed near Elizabeth so Carly couldn't upset her. Elizabeth could tell them that Jason was getting his tests done and that if he is doing as well as they expect that he would be going home the next day. Francis took the boys to school and was back before Jason came back upstairs.

Elizabeth texted Monica so she could head back with Michael. Michael liked the area and loved the warmth of the people down there. Elizabeth was sitting next to Jason when his doctor came in. Monica and Michael were also in the room so there Carly had to wait outside. She was not a very happy person. She thought that Elizabeth should let her be in there and not her.

"The test results came back and they are very good. You handled the surgery like a pro. I have also seen some scarring from other surgeries but that will not have any effect on what is going on now. You will be able to leave tomorrow after I see you one more time. I will have you discharged by noon."

"Thank you Dr. Smith. I appreciate everything that you have done for me. My mother is here in town so I have a doctor and a nurse available to take care of me if needed."

"You are a lucky man. If the bullet had gone just about anywhere else, there would have been much more damage. I think that you must have a guardian angel on your shoulder. Well, back to my rounds. Ms. Webber, I know that you work in the nursery but if you ever want to work on this side of the hospital, I would love to have you on my rotation."

"Thank you Dr. Smith. I appreciate everything that has been done here. I will take your words to heart but I love those babies."

Dr. Smith gave her a big smile and walked out of Jason's room. Monica laughed when Jason looked at his doctor. "He was flirting but she was not. She loves you more than you will ever know."

Jason relaxed a bit when his mother said that and he realized that she was right. That was when Carly came in like she was trying to save him from the dreaded Elizabeth. Carly went over to his side and took his hand. "I am here for you if you need me. I can have Sonny send down his plane and I can have you back home tomorrow after you get released. I am here and I know that you don't want to be here. Sam is safe in jail. You can go home now."

"I am here to stay. You need to go home. Michael needs to be back home and take care of Sabrina and Teddy. You need to be home for Morgan, Joss and Sonny. I am where I am needed. I am not sure what I am going to do but my sons are down here and so is Elizabeth. Alexis or my mother will be bringing Danny down here once I am released from here and Diane had all the paperwork processed."

"I won't go home unless you do. I will stay here forever."

"Michael will need to go home. You need to go too. There is no place for you here. Where would you live and what would you do for work?"

"I will figure it out. I could stay with you. We could find a home together."

"Carly, I don't love you like that. You are one of my best friends but that is it. You need to know your part in my life. Elizabeth is my life. I love her more than I love anyone including myself. So you need to deal with it."


	4. Chapter 4

Carly left with Michael and they headed back to Port Charles. She told Jason that if he ever needed her that she would be right back down there. Jason just let it go because it was easier to deal with her that way. Elizabeth had brought the boys in to see Jason.

"Dad, I am so sorry that you got hurt. I heard you are a hero and saved mom. I hope Danny's mom is put away for a long time. Danny will need us more than ever and I promise I will be a good big brother to him. He is a sweet boy and being down here with us will help him a lot. I miss Port Charles but living here is really cool. The beaches are awesome and I hope that we can spend more time on them now."

"Tomorrow, I will be coming home but I think that we all need to find us a larger home. It is a bit crowded now and having Danny and I live there too, it will be tight. Your mother has told me that she wants to get a dog. She says having a dog will protect us and she wants the dog to be a female dog so she will have at least one part of the family on her side."

Jake and Cameron laughed at that while Aiden didn't quite get it. Elizabeth came into the room and wondered why everyone but Aiden was laughing. "Mom, why would it matter if the dog we get is a girl dog? I know we outnumber you now and when Danny comes it will be even more. Is that why you want a girl dog? She could take your side. It will still be like five to two even with a dog."

Elizabeth laughed at that. "I guess mom should get a few more female dogs then so I can keep up with all you men." Jason laughed at that and said no.

"I think one maybe two will be enough. It will be good for our boys to learn how to take care of a pet. The second dog will be a friend for the first dog. This will happen after we find a new home. I also think that we should get a place on the beach. Maybe, I could go into partnership with Johnny and Francis. That would be a great job to have and it will be good for everyone. Your mom can quit the hospital and go back to painting if she likes and then she can be home with you all."

Johnny came and took the boys to their home. Monica also went and stayed there too. She was going to leave the next morning and flying home since she knew that Jason was alright. She also planned on bringing Danny down to Florida with Alexis. She knew it was going to be hard for Danny at first and she wanted to help him get adjusted.

Elizabeth spent the night at Jason's bedside. Jason called Diane and spoke to her about his divorce and custody of Danny. She told him that everything was going great and that Alexis could bring him down to Florida whenever they were ready. She already had the judge sign the papers for Jason to have full custody.

Alexis was going to spend a few months down in Pensacola to help both her daughter and her grandson. Alexis needed to see what she could do for her even though she knew in her heart that Sam would be lucky to see the outside of a prison before Danny is an adult.

The next morning came and the doctors checked Jason out one more time. "Jason, I am leaving you in Ms. Webber's capable hands. I realize she will be able to take care of you better than anyone here. Ms. Webber if you need to ask any questions, feel free to call me or my assistant. I will be signing your discharge papers as soon as you finish your breakfast and take your medication."

The doctor left and Monica showed up to say goodbye. "I love you son. I want you to know that Alexis and I will be bringing Danny down here in a few days. I have a couple of things that I need to attend too and then we will be back here. I found a cute place to rent while I am here. I found a spot on the beach that is calling my name. It has a couple of bedrooms so I can watch my grandchildren overnight when the two of you want to have a date night."

"Thanks, mom! I know Elizabeth and I will love taking you up on the offer. Have a safe flight and call me when you land?"

Elizabeth drove Monica to the airport and then went to pick Jason back up. Jason had finished his breakfast and the papers had just been signed. Elizabeth had spoken to the valet earlier and they were going to be ready when she took Jason home. Jason sat in the wheelchair while Elizabeth pushed him to the lobby of the hospital. Her car was waiting for them and one of the valets helped Jason get into his seat. Elizabeth got into the vehicle and they headed for home.

Elizabeth knew what Jason liked and knew that he could eat anything he wanted. She was glad he was not on any diet so she ordered his favorite meal and it would be delivered in time for lunch.

The boys were at school so the two of them had some time alone. "I have looking at houses in the area but I think that living on the beach would be our best bet. I had Francis check into for me and he sent me the information on the house to my phone and laptop. This house is right near the bar so it will be very convenient. The only problem is the school. It would be a nightmare to bring the boys back and forth to school every day. I was thinking of homeschooling them. I think that it would be the best way to make sure that none of the things happening with Sam and us would be brought back onto the children especially Danny. I don't want him to know what his mother did to you or tried to do to me. We can leave it as a mistake and that she is in jail for that mistake."

"I love you so much. I am so proud of the way you want to handle all of this. The only thing is when hurricane season is here, we are only a flight away from trouble. We can always rebuild but I don't want our family hurt or in any kind of danger."

Jason looked at the house and fell in love with it. It had plenty of room for the boys and was right on the water. There was an in-ground swimming pool in the back of the house and plenty of room for cook-outs and places to hangout. The best feature was the balcony that you could walk out onto from the master bedroom with a hot tub. Jason knew that was going to be his favorite place. He knew that once everything had settled down and the divorce from Sam was final that he was going to propose and marry Elizabeth.

The rest of the day they spent planning on the move and talking to the rental agent. They had plenty of cash for the home and they were willing to spend more if needed. Jason and Liz were going to take a ride out to the beach when the boys got home. He wanted everyone to be on the same page when the move was going to be made. The boys would love it but he needed to hear them say that.

Johnny went to pick up the boys from school. Liz was looking for different types of homeschooling and wanted to know what information was needed to do it. Danny would be going into Pre-K; Aiden was in 1st grade; Jake was in 4th grade and Cameron was in 7th grade. They were all in different phases of school and they were doing great in the Christian School but home-schooling would be easier for Elizabeth because she could be more hands on with them and protect them from other children. It was not that she thought the boys would get bullied but more that certain things about their father's life would be brought up. She wanted the information that her sons received about Jason to come from them and not someone else.

Cameron was excited to go see the new place or hopefully the new place. Jake seemed a little off and that worried Elizabeth. Aiden knew that the boys were talking about his father and Danny's mother. The boys were telling Jake that his mother was a slut and that she deserved that the wife of his father would come down to hurt her. Jake almost hit one of the boys and the teacher saw and heard everything but did not stand up to the boys or help Jake.

"Mom, I don't like that school. They said bad things about you and dad. I know they are not true but I wanted to hit them. I didn't do it but I wanted too. The teacher didn't say anything to anyone and she let me know that she was not on my side."

"Okay. I was thinking about home-schooling the three of you and Danny. I was afraid something like this would happen but I thought it would happen to Danny and not you, Jake. I have not always been sweet and innocent but I don't think that anyone is or could be. Let's go check out the house we are thinking of getting. It is on the beach and right near where we stayed a couple of weeks ago."

The boys were happy and Jason knew that Elizabeth was hurting for her son and herself. He was glad that she wanted to home-school the boys. The ride to the beach was fun. Cameron, Jake and Aiden told Jason all about the place they had stayed at and how they found Johnny and his dog Lucky.

Aiden thought it was funny that Johnny had a dog named after his dad. Jason got a laugh out of that too. The realtor was there waiting for the young family to arrive. She was very happy to sell the home because it had been on the market for a long time. Elizabeth had talked to Johnny about the house being listed for so long and Johnny told her it was because of the price. The owners wanted twice what they had paid just a few years before and no one wanted to pay that much.

The minute that Jason and Elizabeth walked thru the door, they knew it was where they wanted to live. It had six bedrooms and four bathrooms. There was plenty of room for the family to have their own space. The house was on stilts to protect it from flooding rain or high surf. Sometimes the two were together and that made it harder for the owners to sell but it was not a problem for Jason.

When the boys saw the pool and the beach, they were ready to move. Elizabeth talked to the three of them about home-schooling. She told them about the classes that were available for her sons. She also told them about what she expected from them and how she planned to get them started. She already had most of the equipment she needed because the boys all had their own laptops. Jason saw how excited the boys were to move and the need for them to be home-schooled. Monica had called to tell Jason that she had landed and was on her way to her home.

Jason had then called Alexis to see how Danny was coping with his mother's absence. She told him Danny was doing well and he missed his parents. She also told him that they were going to Florida so he could see his father. She didn't tell Danny about his mother being in jail or that he was going to be living with his father and new family once he was done there. She thought that Jason would want to tackle that one on his own.

Alexis had packed most of Danny's things and sent them to Elizabeth's house. The realtor knew that Jason wanted the house but she wasn't sure how badly. The owners wanted more than it was worth and so Jason had said that he would pay cash for the house but only at the cost the house was worth.

Their realtor liked the way he thought and called the owners. The offer was made and it was the best they offer the realtor had for them in almost a year. The owners said yes but they wanted it to be as soon as possible. The bank made the check out to the owners the next day after Diane was sent all the paperwork. She had added a few things to it and the owners accepted everything. The realtor met Jason and Elizabeth at their new home with the key.

When everything was done, Elizabeth put her home up for sale. She loved her home but the one they were going to be moving into was everything that she had always wanted. There were some things that needed to be done before they moved in. The home inspection was done as well as the termite inspection. There were a few things that needed to be worked on with the pipes and the electric. There was also an alarm system to be put in because security was very important. The boys picked out their rooms and Elizabeth knew what color to paint them and what they would like in their rooms. They had more money now to design the rooms the way they wanted them to be designed. Cameron was into sports so that was the main design for his room. Aiden was into music and Jake was into art. The room Danny had was made up for someone who liked motorcycles and trucks.

Elizabeth needed a more tranquil room so it was in shades of blue. It had a nautical theme in it because of them living on the gulf. The door opened to the balcony where you can see and hear the surf. She had a machine that made sounds like the surf and now she was going to be living with that sound every day.

It took two weeks before their new home was ready. Danny loved his new room and was happy about living on the beach. Alexis fell in love with Pensacola too. Monica had bought her home a few days after Jason bought his. Her home was three doors down from them. The house next to hers was for sale and Alexis decided on a whim to buy that one. Jason felt a lot better for Danny that both of his grandmothers lived near him.

Alexis went to see Sam in jail. She went to video visitation and could talk to her on the computer. She would have liked to be able to sit down and talk to her face to face, but that was not an option in Pensacola.

Alexis helped Elizabeth with the home schooling. She worked with Danny and Aiden while Elizabeth worked with Jake and Cameron. It worked out well because Alexis needed something to do and this was something that she knew Danny needed right now. Kristina and Molly could talk to their mother daily on skype so it was easier for Alexis to leave. Molly decided that she would go for her master's degree down in Pensacola. There were on-line schools that she could use to further her career.

Kristina felt a little lost but she knew that she could live down in Florida with her mother or in Port Charles with her father. She wanted to get her diploma before figuring out what she wanted to do with her career.

The first couple of weeks of living on the beach were great. The boys were happy and Elizabeth got herself a beautiful German Shepherd. She named her Holly. She was a sweetheart to the ones she knew but she was a great protector when strangers were around. There were some break-ins around their new place and the boys who were doing the break-ins were no match for the security system that Jason had installed. He had both Holly and cameras. Two of the young boys that tried to steal from Jason's SUV were quickly caught by the deputies in the area. Holly heard them before the lights and camera even came on. The boys tried to open both Jason's and Elizabeth's vehicle. The minute that they were going to throw something at the windows, the deputies were there to arrest them.

There was a signal from when the cameras turned on that went to the substation a few miles away. They had hit a few homes in the area and they still had the valuables on them when they were arrested. The deputies knocked on the door when Elizabeth answered it. Jason held Holly back because she didn't know them.

"Mrs. Morgan, I just wanted to say that we caught the boys who have been breaking into vehicles in your neighborhood. You have one of the best alarm systems that we have ever heard of and were wondering where we could get it."

"My fiancé, Jason Morgan designed it with a little help from his computer friend. Our home is really like its own test market and we hope that we can market it and sell across this great country."

"Here is my card. I know that my wife and I would love to purchase it once it is available. Thank you because now we have two more criminals off the street."

Jason just looked at her. "I guess, the product works and we should get the patent down before someone else comes up with it."

Holly jumped all over Jason and it made Elizabeth laugh along with her boys, all four of them. Danny loved living there and being able to go to school with his brothers. The beach was right outside their door. Elizabeth would take them on adventures looking for different things. One day it would be seashells they looked for. Another day it would be dolphins. They took turns with binoculars and see all the sea life including the sharks. Jake loved looking at the sharks. He even went into the water one day to see it go right past his feet. Elizabeth saw what he did and almost passed out. Cameron looked at his little brother and gave him the look that you would give to a bad puppy.

"Mom, I am sorry but this is so cool. I looked down at the shark and watched it go right by me. I love living here and I think that when I grow up that I want to be a Marine Biologist. I want to help the sharks and not hurt them. This is their home and we are only visiting them."

Elizabeth just shook her head because she knew he was right but it was hard for her because she was his mother. The next couple of days, Jake would take his sketch book and started to draw all the sea life around him. He drew the crabs and the seashells on the beach. He drew the sharks and dolphins riding the waves. He then started drawing the waves itself. It looked like he was on top of the waves looking down and sketching that. It was incredible drawings that he did and Elizabeth realized just how good her son was and she was very proud of him.

Aiden could do that but instead of drawing it was the music that he played on his guitar. Cameron could have the room in stitches with his jokes and Danny was still trying to find his way.

"Danny, tell me what you dream about doing. Is there something special that you want to do that maybe your brothers do or something totally different? I will try to help you in any way that you need me too."

"I want to learn how to fight. I want to get a black belt in karate. I think that is something that I would be good at and it will be different than my brothers."

"I will find you a place here on the island or we could go into Gulf Breeze if you like. I just want you to be happy. Your parents want that for you too."

Danny looked at her a little sad but then smiled when Elizabeth did find a place for him to learn karate. He wanted to be able to defend himself and his family if he needed too.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason was now a full partner with Francis and Johnny at their bar down the beach. The main entertainment that night was the group, "Port Chuck". Francis knew that when the group was there that the singers were going to be shocked when they saw the new owner.

Steve Burton, Bradford Anderson, Scott Reeves, Brandon Barash had just arrived at the hotel that was just down the road from the bar. Johnny was going to pick up the guys from the hotel and bring them to the bar so they could rehearse and relax before the night's concert. Francis would be dropping them off afterwards.

Jason was at home when Liz went to the bar. She had heard about the guys from the band being brought over there. She got there and she was having a drink at the bar when Johnny brought them in. The guys went into the restaurant and sat down to have some lunch. Liz was helping the staff by waiting tables. She had drunk her second rum and coke and when she saw Steve Burton from the band, she thought that Jason was playing a trick on her.

She went over to guys at the table and played along with them. The main difference was the way that Steve was dressed but she thought it was part of the joke. He was in a light blue t-shirt so the color matched his eyes. Liz had always loved Jason in that color but he hardly wore it unless it was in a suit and they were going out. Everything about this man, screamed Jason to her and she just wanted to reach out and kiss him but she held back. She was not sure why but she did. Although she did flirt and tease a lot.

The guys looked like guys she knew back home. Scott Reeves looked like her brother, Steven. Bradford looked like Spinelli and Brandon looked like Johnny Z. She had on her new black jeans that fit her perfectly. She also wore one of the work shirts with the bars name on it.

"Hi! My name is Liz and I will be your waitress. You guys look very hungry. Do you want something to drink while I let you look at the menu? We have just about anything on tap that you would want. I suggest that you try our Bushwhackers. They are the signature drink here at O'Brien's Bar and Grille."

"I would like to have a dish like you. I mean is there a dish that you would recommend. It is funny because you look like someone that I knew out of California. Our band was created outside of Los Angeles."

"I have never been to LA before but I have been thinking about traveling there someday. My boyfriend has a motorcycle and we are thinking of taking a road trip cross-country. I just need to get someone to watch our children. The best meal here is the anything seafood. We are right on the Gulf of Mexico and the food is caught fresh daily. We also get some of our seafood from up the coast. The Red Snapper happens to be on our menu today and it is top-notch. I think it is my favorite. Also, the bushwhackers are really good too."

"I think that we will all try the bushwhackers and maybe you can join us for one too?"

"I think that I can but before I do, I need to put your orders in so they can be cooked while we drink."

The guys made it easy on Liz and all choose the snapper. She went and brought back their drinks and sat down with them. She felt like she knew them all her life and then she saw Jason come in. He saw that he was sitting with these strange guys and was not too happy about it.

"I see. I turn my back on you for a few hours and now you want to be a groupie. Well, I guess I should be their roadie so that we can stay together."

Jason then looked at the men in the band and about fainted. He saw someone who looked just like him. He also saw his best friend, Spinelli and Liz's brother Steve. Then he saw Johnny Z.

Steve Burton looked at the man who looked just like him. "I have heard that we all have a double but I never expected to meet him here in Florida. I heard that there was a guy who was in the mob in upstate New York that looked like me but I just laughed."

"I lived in Port Charles to just a few weeks ago. I followed my heart and came down here to take care of my girl, Liz. So, you are the band that took the name of my hometown. How weird is that."

Johnny O and Francis came out to see what the commotion was all about. Francis and Johnny knew that the band members looked like the guys from home but didn't think about it to both Jason and Steve Burton were sitting face to face.

"I wonder if Jason can sing like Steve? That would be strange." Jason just looked at his friend and decided that he needed a few drinks to catch up with his girlfriend.

Jason had a few shots and then he didn't know what to do. The guys ate their meal and got comfortable after a little while with both Jason and Liz. Then the guys went and practiced. Liz and Jason listened to them and then Jason got on one knee and proposed to her.

"I have been wanting the right occasion to do this and with the guys singing one of our favorite songs, I thought it was a sign to do this. I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber. I would be honored if you would marry me?"

The guys looked at them and then she said, "Yes". "I love you Jason and I would do anything to make you happy. I can't wait to be your wife."

Scott then asked if they would come up on stage during this song so they could serenade them.

"I will let you sing this to Liz but not me. She loves this song so much and I think it would be a bit weird to have both of us but maybe I could join you for it. I love this song and know it by heart."

Well, let us hear you sing it and then we can figure out where to put you in it. Jason then went up on stage and sang the song that the two of them loved so much. The guys liked it and so Jason was going to be back-up for them that night.

Elizabeth then went back to waiting tables but she was very excited about tonight's performance. Jason just wondered what he got himself into but he knew that she was worth it.

Francis had taped the proposal to everyone. The room was dark so the band members were not too clear on the tape. Jason on one knee was very clear and the audio was great. He and Johnny planned on taping the show for Liz and especially when Jason did back-up for the band.

Elizabeth went home and showered. Monica and Alexis had settled into their new homes already. They lived a few doors down from Liz and Jason. Jason had asked if they could babysit that night because of the concert. There was something going on between the two of them and it was Jake that noticed his mother had a new ring.

"Mom, is that an engagement ring? It is beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Liz looked at her son and smiled.

"Yes, your father proposed to me at the restaurant when the band was practicing their songs for tonight. One of the songs that was played was one of the first songs that your father and I danced to a long time ago. He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes."

"Dad, I am so happy for the two of you. I knew you were going to ask her but I just didn't know when. Cam and I had a bet going and I won."

"Dare we ask what you and your brother bet? I hope it is nothing too embarrassing."

"It was nothing like that. I was more, I know my dad better than you kind of thing. Cam was like but I have known your dad looking than me. I told him. Not fair since I wasn't born yet. That kind of thing."

"I would love to watch the boys tonight. I love that ring. I think that was one of Lila's favorite rings. It looks like it was made for you. You always made Lila smile. I am happy about you being a part of our family. Emily and Lila are looking down right now and smiling. They are saying, you finally got it right."

Elizabeth was excited but then she knew that Danny would be feeling bad about his father not being married to his mother anymore and wanting to be married to Jake's mother.

"Danny, I want you to know that I will never try to take your mother's place. Sam will always be your mother. I just want you to know that I am so happy about you becoming a part of our family. You mean the world to your father and I can see why. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always be there if you need me. Just remember that. I want us to be friends and family."

Danny ran to Alexis and she hugged him. "I know that you want your mother back, Danny but she is going to away from us for a very long time. She tried to hurt Jake's mom and your dad got in the way. He thought that would make your mom think about hurting Elizabeth but instead she got angrier and shot your dad. He was badly hurt and almost died. This was a wake-up call for both your dad and Elizabeth. They realized that they loved each other. He loves your mom but in a different way and he loves you. You are very important to all of us. You are important to me and Grandma Monica. You are important to your parents and brother Jake. Now that your father is marrying Elizabeth, you are about to get two more brothers. I think that you are very lucky to be part of this crazy wonderful family."

Danny looked at her and realized that she was right. He went over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug. "I love you Lizzie. I am glad that I am going to be part of your family. I just miss my momma so bad. I want you to be happy with my dad but I wish I could see my mom."

"I think that we can see her but it will over a computer. They have a place called Video Visitation that is right near where your mother is at right now. They have computers where she stays and she can sit and talk to you on the computer when you are in the other building. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes. Can you show me the building that she is in afterwards? I just want to see what it looks like."  
"I can do that for you, Danny. I just want you to know that we are here for you if you need us. I might have to go back to Port Charles and attend some business but it won't be long."


	6. Chapter 6

Liz and Jason got ready for the night's concert. Jason made sure that they got the best seats in the place. He had the table all arranged especially for Liz because of their engagement.

Johnny was very happy for his best friends. Francis was too. He felt like he was her father and he hoped that she would let him give her away. She looked beautiful that night. It was partly because she was always a knock-out but with her love shining in her eyes, she could take your breath away.

Johnny introduced the band to the patrons waiting to hear them sing. "Here they are live from Los Angeles, Port Chuck".

The band started playing their music and singing their hearts out to the women in the audience. The guys saw that both Jason and Liz were there and they couldn't wait till they came up onstage.

It was the second to the last song when Steve announced the young couple.

"Okay, I met this couple this afternoon. When I saw the beautiful lady that you are about to meet, she looked like someone that I knew back in Los Angeles. She has a beautiful smile and while we were rehearsing, her boyfriend proposed to her. She said, yes. I asked if she would come onstage while we performed that song. Her fiancé, Jason said he proposed to her during that song because it was a favorite of theirs and it was the first song they danced too. I asked him to come onstage but he said no. He said that he would rather help sing it. So, I would love to bring the couple up here with me right now. Jason and Liz, this is for you."

Liz sat down in the chair that the band provided for her. Jason got into the back of the band with Scott, Steve, Bradford and Brandon. They put Jason on side of the stage and Jason was on the other. Liz was in the middle of the two of them. The audience was a bit in shock when they saw both Steve and Jason onstage together. It was a great time had by all that night. Johnny and Francis taped the whole concert and they took a close-up video of the song that Jason proposed to Elizabeth with and the two of them being with the band.

The last song was a favorite of the band, "I'll Be There for You" by Bon Jovi. When the band was over, the guys stayed to meet their fans. They were great with them and when it was time to go to the hotel, it was well after one in the morning. The guys had an early flight the next day to Nashville but they knew that coming to Pensacola Beach, Florida was a stop that they would never forget.

Elizabeth and Jason were having a great time too. He never thought that he could do what he had done that evening. When Francis showed the guys from Port Chuck, the video, they wanted a copy too. Jason was in such a different place then when he worked for Sonny. He realized that he truly loved seeing his future wife happy. She had such a smile on her face that it dazzled everyone.

They went home and the boys were already asleep. They made love that night, nice and slow, falling asleep afterwards in each other's arms.

The boys came into the bedroom to wake them up, luckily Jason heard them and could cover them up before the boys came into the room. "Mom and I just got up, so how about you help me make breakfast while your mom takes a shower. Just give me about five minutes and I will help you make some pancakes. Okay."

Jason got dressed while Liz stepped into the shower. Today, Alexis was going to take her grandson to see his mother. She was worried for her grandson because she didn't know what kind of shape, Sam would be in.

Alexis and Danny went into the city to see his mother. They went at the appointed time so they could see Sam. Sam was happy to see her son and mother but wanted to see Jason too. She wanted him to drop the charges and let them both go back home to Port Charles.

Danny and Alexis sat down and listened to the directions they were given. Sam sat down at her computer and then they could see each other. Sam was a wreck. She thought that Jason would have come by to see her already. She saw her mother and then she saw Danny.

"Danny, I am so glad that you got to see me. I am sorry that I can't go see you but soon we will be together again. I know your father will come see me when he can and then the three of us can go home. I love you baby. You be good for your grandma. Mom, why are you down here? I thought that by now, I would be released and Jason would forgive me. I know he loves me more than her. He has to see that; I was trying to make things better for us."

"Mom, daddy asked Lizzie to marry him yesterday and she said yes. I know that you want us all back together but I don't think that is going to happen. He is very happy living down here and I am getting home-schooled. Grandma Alexis and Grandma Monica live a couple houses down the beach from us. We live in a beautiful house by the beach and we even have a dog now. Her name is Holly."

Sam looked like she wanted to break out of that jail and strangle someone. "Sam, we have to be going. Danny and I miss you a lot. We will come see you another time. We love you."

Alexis got Danny out of there and then took him for a ride by the jail where she was at, she did everything that he had asked her to do and then they had some lunch. They had a picnic in the park in downtown Pensacola. It was a beautiful day and Alexis knew that Danny didn't realize exactly what his mother was saying but she knew that her daughter was never going to get the happy ending that she wanted from Jason.

They headed back to the beach so Alexis could tell Jason that Sam might be thinking of escaping the jail.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis was still upset when they got back home. She looked at Danny and felt that she needed to tell Jason that Sam might get in touch with her father and then there would be no turning back for Sam. Alexis knew that even though Jason was no longer in the mob, he still had skills that could make him lethal to her daughter if Sam escaped and tried to get Danny.

She saw Jason and Elizabeth hanging out in their backyard. "Jason, I need to speak to you. It did not go well today with my daughter. She thinks that you will take her back and go back to Port Charles. She seemed to be happy to see Danny until he told her that you and Elizabeth were getting married. She changed and it scared me so much that I got Danny out of the Video Visitation and left. We went by the jail first like I promised him and got him an ice cream sundae. He seems fine but I am not sure how he really feels. I think that you need to talk to him a little later about his mother. I wish that I could tell you that everything is fine but I see that she has shut down and that makes her very unpredictable."

"Thanks Alexis. I know that it must not have been easy to see her change like that. I have seen her do that before and then something bad always seems to happen after that. I will go by and see her tomorrow. I am on her list so I can see her. Elizabeth will be going with me but she will not be with me when I talk to her. I think that afterwards we will need to get our head cleared after knowing what she wants to do. I will have someone stay with the boys while we go."

That night, all Jason could think about was what he would do if Sam really did try to escape and hurt his family. Could he really kill the mother of his son? How could he live with himself? The only other thing was for her to put somewhere she could get the help that she needs. She would probably try to escape that but he would have no other choice if she went after his family then to protect them by any means necessary.

Elizabeth could feel him toss and turn. She tried to help him but she realized that this was something that he had to do on his own. They fell asleep shortly before dawn. A little while later, the boys were up and came into their room to wake them up.

Jason and Elizabeth got up and joined their sons at the breakfast table. Monica had already made breakfast for everyone. She was going to spend the day while Jason and Elizabeth went into the city.

Jason and Elizabeth got on his motorcycle and rode into Pensacola. Jason went into video visitation while Elizabeth went and got herself a coffee nearby. Jason was there waiting for his scheduled time. When he saw Sam on the computer, he could tell that she was in a very bad place. She looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you marrying her? Danny told me yesterday. I think that I scared him and I am sorry about that. I know that my change bothered my mother and she must have told you or you would not be here right now. There is only two ways that this can end. One is that I kill Elizabeth and then you kill me. The other is that I disappear and no one ever hears from me again. I know that you will go for number two because you want your precious angel alive. Even if something happens to me, I might have a hit out on her right now. Daddy will do anything for his little girl. Julian is good at keeping promises to me. I might not have done anything but I want you to wonder if I did and let you leave your life in fear."

"I don't think that you hate me that much that you would do that to me or to Danny? He is a part of our family. Lizzie is important to him and if something happens to her because of you then how do you think he would feel about that."

"I don't care about anyone but you. You are all I want. If I could, I would go thru this screen and stab you. If I can't have you then no one can. That would make me happy too or maybe take the two of you out at once. Monica and my mother can take care of the children. You think that I am soft and sweet but I am a con woman. I don't feel the need to make things easier for you. I want you to think hard about what you are doing to your family by choosing them over me. You can protect them by leaving her and bringing me back to Port Charles. It is all in your hands. To protect Elizabeth, you must get me out of here and take me and Danny home. You will never have to worry about her and her sons again. If you choose them, I will take them away from you, one by one."

Jason was shocked that she would do this to him. He couldn't leave Elizabeth. He loved her too much. He had to figure out if she had truly got in touch with her father and that the hit was out there. Then he would find a way to protect his family even if they had to go on the run. He was not giving them up. It might be selfish but he was not going to let her win.

Jason left and went to the coffee shop that he dropped Elizabeth off at and walked inside. He paid for the bill and got himself a water to go. They took off on his motorcycle and they went to the beach over in Alabama. They found a place to spend the night and then he called him mother up.

"Mom, can you watch the boys over night? I have some major thinking to do and I need input from Elizabeth. We will back tomorrow morning. I will even bring something back from here."

"I have no problem with that. I hope you can work out whatever problem is bothering you."

Jason looked at Elizabeth. They had bought a couple of things to make their stay a little nicer. They sat out on the balcony at the hotel they were staying at. They looked at over the gulf and Elizabeth could see that something was really bothering him.

"Okay, spill. We are alone and I know that we would be home with the boys if everything was alright."

"You are not going to like what I have to say. Sam wants me back. She thinks that if she can threaten you and our family that I will crumble and do what she asks. I love you and I want us together but if you feel that I can't protect you and our sons then I will take her back and leave here forever. I want to stay and fight. I am not even sure if she has talked to her father but I don't want to underestimate her after what has already happened. She wants to hurt us however she can and I feel that we can't take anything for granted."

"I think that you should consider this further. I also think that Johnny and Francis can help us. I love you and want us to stay together. I am not afraid of her but if you think that the boys would be safer somewhere else until we find out one way or another and then we can make sure they are protected."

"Okay. I am with you one hundred percent. I just wanted you to know what she told me so that you are not blindsided. You and our sons mean the world to me. She is nothing but a bad choice that I have made, but I am happy that we had Danny. Please do not under estimate her. She is evil when she wants to be."

The two of them just sat watching the waves come up onshore. There was a storm brewing in the gulf and one in their lives. Sam was about to make a mistake that would cause everyone some heartache. She didn't know it yet but she was the storm that was brewing.

Sam had called her father in Port Charles. She had told him that she needed help for a problem of hers so she could go home. She needed to teach Jason a lesson so he would come to her and beg her to forgive him. He would take her back and they would leave Florida. They were not going back to New York but they would be going someplace much warmer. She knew that Danny would love living on a private island. The three of them would be in their own little world and Elizabeth and her sons were never going to bother her again.

"Dad, I need for you to send someone and have them go after Elizabeth, Jake, Cameron and Aiden. Jason needs to learn a lesson. Just have them put on ice somewhere and then I can use it to get Jason to see the light. I need for this to happen in the next two weeks. I am about to go to trial in a month. I am not going to go to prison for the rest of my life. It is either her or me. I choose me. I feel bad about the boys but I will never feel bad about having her being taken out of the picture."

"The only thing that I can say to you is that you are wrong. It is not worth hurting someone so you can have someone else. She is a mother and her sons are important to Jason. Jason may go with you to save her life and her sons lives but he will never love you. You must know that. You are not going to be able to change his mind. If he asked her to marry him then it proves how much he loves her. Just give it up Sam. You need to forget about this."

Julian knew that the phone calls were recorded. He also knew that he couldn't do what she wanted him to do. He knew Elizabeth and her sons. He also knew Jason and what he would do to the people who tried to hurt his family. He called Alexis and told her that Sam had called and he told her no.

"You have to know that I would not do that for her. She may find another way of doing it but how she would pay for it, I don't know. I haven't given her any money that she could use and I know that you haven't. She doesn't have any real money that doesn't belong to Jason."

Alexis called Jason to tell him about Sam's call to Julian. Jason thanked her and then he realized that he needed to have another plan on where to live. The boys and Elizabeth meant everything to him.

Jason and Elizabeth went back inside and ate some take out Chinese food that they picked up that afternoon. Elizabeth got the tub running for a nice relaxing soak. She had a glass of wine, some candles and her music playing on her phone. She asked Jason if he wanted to join her and he said yes. The tub was plenty big for them both. Jason got in first and then Elizabeth got in front of him. She laid back into his chest and relaxed. She could feel him harden underneath her and it made her feel more in control of her life.

Jason massaged her back and then his hands started to roam up and down her body. She laid back even more, opening herself up to him. He could tell that she was as excited as he was. She then turned around and straddled him in the tub. She felt him move inside of her. She then started moving up and down getting a good rhythm going with him. The two of them were in sync with each other. She knew when to move faster and when she needed to slow down some. She took her time because it was not every day that they could take their time making love. She could feel that she was there and he was too. She followed his orgasm with one of her own. Then the two of them got out of the tub and dried off. They went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they rode back to their beach house. The boys were outside watching Johnny chase their dog. Holly didn't want to put up with Johnny and went to her dog house and ignored him. That made Cam and Jake laugh even harder. The more Johnny tried to get Holly to fetch, the more she looked the other way. There was only one person who played fetch with her and that was Jason.

"What did you do to my dog? Holly, come here. I have a treat for you." Holly came running up to Jason with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She knew that daddy was home and that she was going to get her treats. Johnny just looked at Holly and Jason laughed.

"I told you that she is my dog and that she will not follow you. I guess now you believe me."

Johnny nodded his head and he felt that he just lost the love of his life. When Johnny looked that sad, Holly went over to him and let him pet her. Then he changed his tune and Holly went back to Jason.

Sam had found a way to get what she wanted done. She found out that there were people around there that would do what she wanted to for the right money. They came to her as someone that could help her get rid of her troubles. She didn't have the money right there but she would get it to them once the job was done. She was sure that Jason would give up his life with Elizabeth to keep her safe.

The men that Sam had recruited didn't care who they were supposed to hurt if they got paid. She told them that her mother had some money for them at her beach house on Pensacola Beach. She gave them the address and said the sooner they started the sooner they would have all their money. Alexis had no clue about what Sam had done but she was about to find out that her daughter was in way over her head.

The storm that was predicted to come in the next day, came in a little earlier than predicted. The thunderstorm started and the boys climbed into bed with their parents. Monica and Alexis stayed over at Jason's place too. Johnny and Francis also went there after the bar closed. The men that were supposed to see Alexis was at the bar that night. Johnny and Francis had overheard one of the guys talking about their big break. Francis heard that someone at the jail had told them to go to her mother's house on Pensacola Beach. Her mother was to give these men money so they could kidnap a woman and her three sons. Francis knew that it was Sam that asked them to do it and that Elizabeth was their target. Johnny and Francis went over to the house. It was storming badly outside and it was only supposed to get worse. Holly was having a terrible time but Jason had something to help calm her down.

Jason, Elizabeth, Monica and Alexis were still up and that made Johnny very happy. "We have a problem. There were about four men at the bar tonight talking about having a gig that was going to bring them lots of money. They were to find the woman's mother that lived on Pensacola Beach to get some money from her. I believe that the woman was Sam and that means that they want to get money from you Alexis. The second part bothers me even more because the men were hired to get a mother and her three sons. So, that means that Sam hired them to get you Elizabeth. It is the only thing that makes sense. Jason has told us about Sam saying he needed to make up his mind about either Elizabeth or her. I want you to know that they might be here tonight or maybe tomorrow but I am sure that they believe that they can do this for her. I also think that they are more dangerous than Sam even knows. This would be a good time for Monica and Alexis to take the boys on a trip somewhere and you too Elizabeth. It will be much easier to do this without you all here. I know that you want to stay here with Jason but you should know that someone could get hurt. I don't want it to be any of you."

Alexis was more mad than scared. She could not believe that Sam would tell these strange men that I would give them money for her so they could hurt anyone. "This is so wrong. How can she do this and why would she do this. I think that we should take the boys to Disneyland. It is far enough away from here and hopefully we won't have to be gone long."

"I agree with Alexis. We can take the boys somewhere fun so they will not realize what is going on. Elizabeth, you need to come too. Let the guys do their thing and soon we will be back home."

Elizabeth looked at Jason. She wanted to believe that staying was the best thing. "I think that we should sleep on it. I want you to take the boys and go. You can leave tomorrow and we will make all the reservations tonight for you. I am not sure about me. I want to fight but I don't want to be in anyone's way either."


	8. Chapter 8

Jason and Elizabeth had a long discussion about if she should stay and fight. She looked at him and didn't want to leave but she knew that the boys would feel better if she went with them. She wanted so much to be strong but she couldn't. She looked at him and said that she would go with Alexis, Monica and her boys. Danny was included in her boys because she knew that Danny was going to need her more than ever. Jason could not get over the betrayal he felt when he thought about Sam.

When the morning came, the plane was waiting for them to go. They were staying right there in Disney. Elizabeth called Robin and told her about their plans. She wanted to see her best friends while they were there. There were a few hours away from each other so she planned on renting a car and going up there for a week.

She was still home-schooling the boys so she was going to make their trip a learning trip. She would use all the classes in ways that would further their lessons and still they could have fun. They would learn but have fun too. Cameron was excited about seeing Emma. He had not seen her in a while so this would be good for them both.

There was something bothering Jason. He felt that it was a little convenient that these guys were that loud about saying what they were doing. They were either new to what they were doing or they knew who was there and it was a set-up. It had been a long time since he was an enforcer but some things that you don't forget.

"I am having some doubts about the men last night. Why would they go somewhere so close to where they plan to hit? Why would they let anyone overhear them and most of all, why be so visible? I know it has been awhile since I did this for a living and we are in a different part of the country but things could not have changed that much."

"I have my doubts too. Do you think that you should go with the women and we will sit tight and see what we can learn? This could be a family vacation for all of you. If you feel that you are being watched, call us. We will be there and I think that we should get some reinforcements for you in California. There are some men here in town that work side gigs for me that we could hire for your vacation. They do not look like the guys that you want to mess with and I know that they are good because they are prior military. This town here is full of prior military. This is one of the reasons why I choose Pensacola. The other reason is the view is absolutely gorgeous."

Monica, Alexis and Elizabeth had finished their packing. They were getting ready to head to the airstrip. "Wait. I am going with you. The guys are going to see what is going on and they will be hiring some men to meet us in California. They will be watching to see if anyone is getting too close. We will just be another family on vacation with a couple of extra family members."

"I love it. Thanks for doing this. I was thinking it was too easy too. Do you think that she figured we would leave town and go after us that way?"

"Yes. I would have done that if I were them. I just thought that it was either sloppy the way that they let Francis and Johnny know everything or that it was a set-up. It could be that they are that green but I doubt it."

Sam had talked to another member of the gang that was helping her get Jason back and he figured he could have some fun too. "I hear that Disneyland is a great place to get away too and have some fun. I am thinking of going there myself. Do you think that Francis and Johnny bought it or do you think that we are planning on something different?"

"I know that my husband is smart but he hasn't been an enforcer for a long time. I am hoping that they take the bait and she goes where I think she will go. She would be able to visit her friend, Robin and take the kids to Disneyland. I just want you to be sure that Danny, Alexis and Monica are not hurt. I don't think he would forgive me for hurting them."

"You want to do away with the mother of his child. I don't think that Jason is going to coming running to you and tell you he loves you. If I were in his shoes, I would make sure that you were dead. But, hey that's just me. Maybe, Jason has gotten soft over the years but I don't it."

"Spinelli, you are supposed to be on my side, not theirs. I am not paying you for you to judge me. I just need someone who can hack their computers and put in listening devices. I know too much about you to let you go for the other side. You need to get going so you don't look suspicious."

Spinelli knew exactly who was paying him and it was not Sam. Johnny had gotten in touch with Spinelli as soon as he found out about Julian Jerome's men helping Sam. Spinelli also knew that the ones that Sam had hired were just thugs and that they didn't care who they hurt if they got paid. It didn't matter whether it was in cash or drugs. Either way it was a win for those lowlifes.

Spinelli hated working with the men that Sam had hired. There were five men altogether that was planning on killing Elizabeth and her sons. The fifth member was Spinelli, so it was only four but there had to be a way to pay them off or they would have to kill them. This was not something that Jason wanted to do but he had to for the lives of his future wife and children.

The men that Sam had hired did not trust Spinelli. He was a computer geek and had no skills in which they needed. They were going to use him and then either kill him or set him up to take the fall. Two of them men had been picked because she had met them in jail. They seemed up for a challenge and the other two men were their brothers. This was going to be a one-time thing for them and once they had the money, they were going to Mexico to live.

Spinelli overheard what they planned to do but was scared because he heard what they planned on doing to him. He knew that he had to get away before they noticed he was gone and find Jason.

He snuck out of the hotel room where he had been staying and got a cab to the beach. He paid the cabbie and pretended on going inside the hotel there. Then he ran to Jason's beach house. Francis and Johnny were there but Jason had already left.

"I am in trouble. They plan on killing me after they use me. You were right it was a set-up and they plan on following Elizabeth to California. I think that you need to call him and tell him what is going on."

Francis got on his phone and told him what Spinelli had said. Francis put Spinelli on the phone and he told Jason what he overheard. "Your best bet is to give them the money they need to go live in Mexico. Sam promised them a million dollars for each member of the gang. There is no way she could do that because she has no money. I think that she planned on getting it from you."

"Thank you, Spinelli for what you have done. Do you want to stay in Pensacola or should I cut you a check and you go back to Washington?"

"I think that later would be better for me. I miss Ellie and Georgie. I just wish that I could have done more for you."

"You have done plenty. Have Francis bring you to the airport and I will send you a check as soon as I land. You have been a big help."

Jason went to talk to the pilot and they decided that they were going somewhere else but first they were going to pick up some extra passengers. "I want you to talk to Robin and see if she can get some time off work. I think that Patrick, Robin and Emma should come with us to Hawaii. Spinelli had to leak some of our information and he has been compromised. Francis is putting him on a plane back to Washington. I think that Hawaii would be beautiful this time of year."

Elizabeth called Robin and told her what was going on. She said that Patrick would stay at the hospital but she and Emma would be going with them to Hawaii. Patrick's research was just about done but he couldn't leave it. He knew that they would probably attack their home and it was insured. Robin got out their important papers so she wouldn't lose them. She was putting them in their safety deposit box at the bank. They would be ready to go in two hours. That was perfect because they had to find a place to stay for a couple of weeks.

The house that they were renting was plenty big for everyone. There would be some bunking in with others but it would be alright. They got to the airstrip and Elizabeth met the owner of the house that they were staying in. Elizabeth paid the owners in cash for a month. She knew that they were going to be that long but in case something happens, she wanted to make sure that they gave the owners enough money for their troubles.

Johnny and Francis knew that the men that Sam hired were not going to be staying in Pensacola. The one thing that Francis had decided to do was to make Sam look like she didn't have the money to pay for the hired men. If they even thought that Sam would turn on them, they would be easy pickings for paying them off. They would not have to give them as much money either.

Francis made friends with one of the guards that worked at the jail. He just wanted this guard to tell a story and see how far it would get. Francis was positive that Sam had other help in the jail for her to talk to these people and of course Spinelli. She was only supposed to talk to her lawyer inside and everyone else had to go through video visitation.

Once word got out that Sam was broke and that her parents were helping her, all hell broke loose. The men that she hired found out about her money situation. It was not something that she could deny. "My husband will pay up. I know he will. He would not want to see the mother of his son hurt because of not having the money."

The main guy, Jay looked at her and realized how delusional she really was because she believed that her husband would take her back after hiring someone to kill the woman he loved and her three children. Especially since one of those children was his son.

"I am sorry but I am not doing this for free. I need the money upfront to go any further. At least two million of it and then I will collect the last two million. Your friend, Spinelli took off so he doesn't need any money."

"I told you that I don't have it till Jason unfreezes my money. I will give it to you then."

"I have to say no then. I am not doing this for goodness of my heart. I have bills and I want to get back to Mexico. You will have to find someone else."

Sam was furious but she didn't realize that she was lucky that she was still alive. He was too pissed to even think about hurting her. The worst part was he felt foolish for believing her to begin with and he realized that he would never do that again.

Everyone made it safely to Hawaii. Johnny and Francis found out from their contact at the jail that the men that Sam had hired weren't going to do anything until there was an exchange of money. Since Sam didn't have the money, they dropped out of the contract.

Everyone was happy about it, except for Sam. She just couldn't catch a break. The prosecution had decided to push the case through and the trial was going to start in two weeks. Elizabeth found out about the trial and knew that she needed to go back home but first she wanted to take a couple of days to relax. The boys were being great about going to Hawaii. Cameron loved that Emma went with them. Robin was having a great time too but she missed Patrick. She called to tell him that they were going home in a few days.

Patrick told her that the research should be finished by then and he was going to take some time off then.

The house they were renting was right on the beach. They had their own private beach and an inground swimming pool. The boys loved that they could swim in both the ocean and the pool. Emma was happy that she could work on her tan. Cameron and Emma were always talking to each other on their laptops but it was the first time that they had seen each other in a while.

Jason and Elizabeth loved the master bedroom and bathroom suite. There were French doors that led to the balcony. When you looked out on the balcony, the Pacific Ocean was all around. They could see how big the piece of property was and so Jason decided to buy the property as a wedding present to Elizabeth.

Jason had spoken to the owners and offered to buy the house. They were thinking about moving back to the mainland and needed a fresh start. They sold the home to them at a very reasonable price. Diane put the paperwork through and it was theirs before they left to go back home.

"Well, I can see that my son, has everything that he needs to be happy. I am going back to New York and Alexis is coming too. Just keep us informed about Sam and how you all are doing. Do you mind if we take your plane home first and then send it back here?"

"No, the plane is yours. I will miss the both of you and I know the boys and Elizabeth will too. Call us when you get home."

Robin looked at Elizabeth and she knew that she wanted to go home too. "I think the plane is getting two more passengers. Robin is missing Patrick. I just hope that Cameron can forgive us for letting Emma go home now."

Emma looked at Cameron and you could tell that she was not happy. She knew it was because her mother missed work. She missed her father too but it was always about research.

Jason drove them to the airstrip and watched the plane take off.

"Okay, who wants to go see Pearl Harbor? I think that a history lesson is something that will take our minds off our problems and maybe Jake and Cameron can write an essay for it. I think that it would be a good project for them to do while we are here."

The next day that set off to see Pearl Harbor. Cameron and Jake bought love history and they were excited to see the where the battle took place. Elizabeth and Jason knew that bringing them down there would be good for all four of their sons. Aiden and Danny were just happy that they were going somewhere that their parents were taking them too. Danny almost forgot that his mother was in jail. He was bonding more and more with Elizabeth. He called her Lizzie and made her smile every time she heard it.

The day was picture perfect. The sky was blue with only a few white puffy clouds. The water was a bit choppy but it was great to look at while they were strolling around the grounds. They checked out both the USS Arizona and the USS Missouri. Danny and Aiden were getting tired so Elizabeth took them somewhere to get an ice cream while Jason took Cam and Jake through the museum and gift shop.

When they finished, they took a helicopter tour of the island. It was a perfect day and a great way to spend the last day in Hawaii. They were flying back to Pensacola in the morning. They boys were happy to be going home so they could play with their dog and get back on a regular schedule.

Jason planned on taking his family to see a luau. He had always wanted to go to one and he knew that Jake and Cam would love it. Elizabeth was also looking forward to the food and the show. She hoped that they would have Jason go up there and hula with them. Jason wanted to see her in a hula skirt dancing with them too.

They were both surprised that the two of them were picked to dance. The boys loved watching their father try to do the moves that the hula dancers were doing. Elizabeth was more of a natural to the dance and she was as graceful as the dancers. She had always wanted to take lessons and learn how to do it and she did get to do it.

They returned to their rental and sat outside listening to the waves. They had that at home and it beat everything that they had left behind in Port Charles. Their sons had gone and gotten ready for bed. Liz enjoyed the peace that living on the beach could do for your soul.

The next morning, they packed up and returned the keys to the owners. They told the owners to keep the rest of the money that they had given. Then Jason returned the SUV they were renting and they got on their plane. The plane had plenty of room for the family of six. The boys either played in the bedrooms or where they parents were sitting. The food was good and they looked at all the pictures that their mother had taken of them. She was so proud of her sons and Danny was included in that. She never made him feel like he was an outsider. Danny adapted to the new family very quickly. He only asked about his mother a few times when they were in Hawaii.

They landed back in Pensacola and Francis was there to pick them up. He filled Jason in on everything that was going on with Sam. He also told him about the men that Sam hired. They were paid off and they left for Mexico. Jason tried to pay Francis back but he said that it wasn't as much as Sam had promised but it was enough to make them happy.

Johnny had been keeping an eye on both Alexis' home and their home. No one had been by to cause trouble and that made Elizabeth very happy. She knew that she needed to find an outlet for talent. She loved doing the homeschooling with the boys but she needed something else. She decided to go back to painting while the boys were doing their school-work. Jake also had gone back to his sketching like his mom. He loved to work side by side with him mother. She knew that he had a great talent that would be even better than hers. He started at a younger age and he was only going to get better.

Cam loved to take pictures. His creativity was through that medium. Aiden loved music and took after his father in that way. Danny wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he wanted to be like his older brothers and do something in the arts.

Jason needed to see Sam one more time. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her and that no matter what she tried, that she would never be with him again. He wanted her to realize exactly what how he felt and that her hurting Elizabeth and their sons would only make him hate her more.

The next day he went to video visitation and spoke to Sam. "I am here because I know what you tried to do. You have hurt me and my family for the last time. I don't love you, Sam. I have never loved you like I have loved Elizabeth and I am sorry that I let you think that I did. When I got my memories back, it hurt to know some of the things that I have done to both you and Elizabeth. I was not fear to any of us and you truly believed that I loved you. For that I am sorry. I was staying with you out of guilt and I should have been honest from the beginning to everyone especially myself. I convinced myself that I would be fine with Elizabeth being in my life but I was wrong. I am correcting that and I am marrying her as soon as our divorce is final. You made things so much harder for yourself. You couldn't leave things alone. You thought that I could be black mailed to love you again. That would never happen. I can tell you that if you did kill Elizabeth and our sons, that you would have to kill me too because I can't live without them. They mean that much too me and that includes Danny. Danny asks about you and wants to see you but I can't do that because you scared him last time with your mother. She has gone back home with Monica. Is there anything that you want to ask me?"  
"I guess that means that Elizabeth is now going to the mother of our son. She could never love him as much as I do. That goes the same for you. She will never love you as much as I do. There is nothing else for me to say. I love you and Danny. I only wanted the best for the two of you but it wasn't enough. I know that my days are numbered because you had your guys tell the men that I hired that I have no money. They don't play and so I guess one day, you will get a call saying that I was accidently killed. Although, you know that it wouldn't be an accident. Good bye Jason. Tell our son that I will always love him."

This made Jason very uneasy. She was too sure of what was going to happen to her. It was like she was begging for her life but not saying the words. He couldn't feel guilty because she did it to herself. Jason went home and gave his future wife a hug. She could see in his eyes the pain he had for Sam.

She held him for a while till he felt that he could face his son, Danny. "Danny, I saw your mother today and she wanted me to tell you that she will always love you.

The rest of the day, Jason spent hanging out with his family. This was the place he felt at peace and it was all because of Elizabeth. She was his life and even though he felt bad about Sam, he would not have changed anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Six months after the attempted murder of Elizabeth and her sons, things started to slowly get back to normal in Pensacola. Monica and Alexis had visited on several occasions to see the boys. Sam had gone to trial and she was convicted on the crimes she committed. The men that she had hired all plead and they let Sam hang for everything.

She was going to be spending the rest of her life in prison because of hiring her father's men to kill an innocent woman and her three sons. She also was charged with attempted murder of Jason, her husband. Jason wanted her out of his life and she does not have a chance to see her son until he was a grown man.

Jason had told her that Danny was not going to visit her in prison. He was not going to visit her either. Alexis said she may see her but there were no promises and the same from her father. It was going to be like she never existed. Jason knew that when Danny reached the age that he could see her on his own that it would be up to Danny whether, he wanted to see her.

There was a lot of hurt and anger when it came down to who was at fault for Sam. Carly and Sonny had tried to reason with Jason about Sam but he told them that they were no longer a part of his life either.

The divorce was over and now was the time to plan for the wedding. They were going to be wed on the beach at their home. They were going to have Port Chuck come back again and play for their reception. Francis was closing the bar that night and that was where they were having their wedding reception. Alexis and Monica had moved down to Pensacola permanently. Alexis was going to take the bar in Florida and practice there. Monica was going to open a clinic on the beach. She knew that it would be mostly for sunburns, jellyfish stings and things like that but she could also do other things there if an emergency happened.

Elizabeth was home-schooling the boys and she was back to painting. Jason had developed a patent for his alarm system business and Spinelli was going to move down there with his wife, Ellie and daughter, Georgie.

Francis and Johnny still owned the bar but were also partners in Jason's new business adventure. Jason saw the deputy that came to his house because of the young men breaking into vehicles. He told him that he had started his business and gave him a card for his alarm system business.

The people that lived on the beach loved the alarm system that Jason and Spinelli had designed. It became the top alarm system seller in the panhandle. The bigger companies wanted to see what all the hype was about. Jason decided to see what kind of market was out there and all the main companies were anxious to see what he had.

Jason had become quite the salesman. He had the customers eating out of his hand. Then one of the biggest alarm systems came to see him. When they saw the patent that Jason had created, he wanted in. Jason knew who this man was because he was with one of the five families. Jason had talked to Maximus about his business and had his blessing. The five families all agreed to it but this one family had a member who did not like the competition. He knew that what Jason had was going to go global. He could not have that. He wanted Maximus and the five families to decide whether Jason could keep his company or if he would have to sell to his man.

The man was a friend of Sonny's. This was Sonny's way of payback because Jason had left him. The problem was Sonny thought he was above Jason and even Maximus. The five families decided to go down to Pensacola and talk at Francis and Johnny's bar. Francis closed the restaurant for the weekend. He knew that it was going to be longer than a day. Sonny also wanted to see where Jason was living. He wanted Jason back in Port Charles. He was going to get him one way or the other. He had no clue what he was coming up against.

Maximus came down the week before the meeting. He wanted to talk to Jason, Francis and Johnny to see what they were thinking. Jason told Maximus about Sonny's man that wanted to take over his business. "Maximus, this is Sonny's way of getting me back. I don't understand why he would do this unless he felt the five families would side for him and force me to turn over my business to him. I am not going to do that. I just need to ask you to protect my family if something happens to me. Elizabeth and I were going to get married in a couple of weeks, but I think that we should get married now. She needs this protection more than I do because I brought her into this life."

"My sons are on their way down here. The five families know where their loyalties are and they are not with Sonny. I want you to know that I will always protect you and your family. I would be honored if I could attend your wedding?"

"Yes, you are invited. I hope that your wife and sons will come down for it too. I was going to get married at the end of this month but with everything hanging over my head, I think that we should get married either tomorrow or Wednesday. I know the five families will be here on Friday so it has to be sooner than later."

Elizabeth heard everything that Jason said. She realized how much danger they were in and that Maximus had their back. She felt a lot better knowing that. "I have everything ready for our wedding. We can have everything here, just not the entertainment. Do you want me to call Johnny? I can't get the cake delivered for Wednesday. The flowers, is something that I can do with Margaretta and Monica. The minister will have to be called to see if he is available. If we can, I would still like our service at sunset? I love you and I know that everything will be alright."

Elizabeth and Jason started making phone calls for their wedding. The caterer could get everything to the restaurant for Wednesday evening. The size of the reception was smaller than it was to begin with and that was fine. Elizabeth just wanted to have a few of her friends from Port Charles down there. Epiphany and Felix were on their way down. Michael, Morgan, Sabrina, and Kiki were also on their way down. They left without telling Carly and Sonny. They left no notes or phone calls. They would call their parents once Jason and Elizabeth were wed.

Alexis was helping by staying with the boys, while Elizabeth and Monica started to get the flowers and the dresses ready for Wednesday. Monica also had the people from one of the spas on the beach to come out and get the wedding party ready for the wedding. Johnny and Francis went to pick up the guests from the airstrip. It was very exciting getting everything ready for the wedding in just a few short days.

Max, Milo and Margaretta were also coming in that afternoon. Monica had Michael, Morgan, Sabrina, Teddy and Kiki staying with her. Danny was staying with Alexis. Jason had room for everyone else at their place.

The minister had time available to do the nuptials on Wednesday evening. Maximus was going to walk Elizabeth down the steps onto the beach. He had always seemed to be more of a father to her and Jason than her own father did.

Sabrina, Teddy and Michael got off the plane holding hands. Michael had proposed to Sabrina and she said yes. Michael was going to see if his uncle's wedding was going to be like a wedding he would have for Sabrina. Morgan and Kiki had already remarried before going down to Pensacola. The only ones that were there or knew about was Michael and Sabrina. They both went to witness Morgan's second wedding to the woman he loved. He had been on his meds and very happy with his life.

The minute that they got down there, they both knew that they wanted to move there. Morgan didn't know what he wanted to do but Michael did. He loved ELQ but knew that his Aunt Tracy was more suited for it then he was and he gave her back the family company. His grandmother and uncle were living down in Florida and it seemed like a beautiful place to also start their family.

He wanted to start his own hotel chain down on Pensacola Beach. He wanted to be able to build resort hotels in different parts of the country started down in Florida. He knew it was a big risk but his family was down there with him and he knew that Jason, Johnny and Francis would help him if needed.

There was a nice area of the beach that was for sale. It was halfway between Fort Pickens and Navarre Beach. Michael knew that it was going to take a lot of money and time but he could not wait to start his own dynasty.

Sabrina was in love with Elizabeth's beach house. It was perfect and she knew that she was never going to live in Port Charles again. "I have to tell you that I love your place. It is so beautiful and peaceful. I can't imagine going back up to Port Charles and getting caught in Sonny's war with the five families. I am afraid that Michael will get caught up in it and must take sides. I just pray that he sticks to his morals and wants to make Florida his new home."

"Let's just get through the wedding and the big meeting coming up this weekend. I am sure by the end of that, Michael will do what he needs to do. I have faith in him and Morgan. I am sorry but I don't have faith in their parents. They want Jason back there and they don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"That is why we didn't tell them where we were going. They will find out soon enough but not until after you are married to Jason. Michael promised me that he would not let his parents know anything. We didn't even take our cell phones so they could trace where we went. I am not sure about Morgan and Kiki but I think that Michael told them no cell phones till they went back home."

Sabrina, Monica, Alexis, Kiki, Margaretta and Elizabeth went for a walk on the beach. Elizabeth showed everyone where she was getting married to Jason. She looked over and saw Epiphany and Felix. She waved them over and then went down to the beach to see them. The sun was just starting to go down on Monday night. In two days, she would be getting married to the man of her dreams.

Jason and Johnny got the grill going and they had steaks, burgers, chicken and hot dogs on the grill for everyone. Francis had ordered potato salad, tossed salad and cole slaw to add to the grilled items. There was also a bar for the adults and for the children, ice tea, lemonade and shaved ice. It was going to be a party for the next few days.

The next day, the ladies went into town to get fitted for their dresses. It was casual and beautiful. Elizabeth wanted everyone to feel special for her wedding. The guys decided that Jason needed a bachelor party. They found a couple of places to go and had ordered a couple of limos to take them. When Jason found out he was not a happy camper. He wanted to have fun but seeing topless women grind on a pole was not his thing. He had enough of that when he had to babysit Courtney when she worked to pay off AJ's debt to Coleman.

"Okay. I am going to tell you this one time. I don't do strip clubs since all the time I had to watch over Courtney. We can go to the bar on the beach and get drunk, play poker, whatever but this is not going to happen."

Johnny and Francis realized they were wrong and they went back to the beach. They hit every bar on the way back home. Each place, someone would give Jason advice and they all had to take a shot. Luckily there were not that many bars on the beach. The ladies were there and Jason saw that she had taken them to Bands on the Beach. It was something that happened from spring thru the fall on the beach. Every Tuesday night a band played on the beach unless there was bad weather.

Jason saw Elizabeth dancing with some young college boy. He could tell that she had been drinking a little too much. He saw his mother and then walked over to his fiancée. "Elizabeth, sweetie, we need to go home. Tomorrow we are getting married. No dancing with strangers okay."

"Okay, I will go. Did you say that we are getting married tomorrow? Wow, I can't believe that I drank so much that I could almost forget that. I am sorry." The young man walked away because he knew better than to try to break up the couple. He also saw his friends and family and knew that he was outnumbered. He went with his friends and they took off down the road.

They went back to their home to sleep off the evening. Johnny took Jason and they headed to his condo. They went up to the condo and Jason passed out on Johnny's couch. Elizabeth passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her sons just laughed when they saw how drunk their mother was and how she looked. Alexis took the boys with her for the night. They were camping out in her living room. Danny loved going over to his grandmother's place but he never had as much fun as he did that night with his brothers.

Maximus and Margaretta had one bedroom. Epiphany had another bedroom and Felix took the last one. There was one big surprise for Elizabeth the next day. Jason had got in touch with Patrick, Robin and Emma. They were flying in the next day and would be there around two. He wanted to be sure that she had all the friends that she wanted there. Her grandmother and the rest of her family were too busy with their lives to come to her wedding. That was why her friends were her family now.

The next morning, both Jason and Elizabeth had felt as though they were hit with a Mac truck. Epiphany had got her some water and aspirin. She was starting to feel better and then Felix and Margaretta had prepared breakfast. When she was finished, she felt much better. The day was just starting to get better with each tick of the clock.

Everyone went down to one of the nearby hotels and got their pampering done. They had massages, pedicures and manicures done. The guys then left after the massages. They went back to the bar and house to get everything going for the wedding. Jason had to stay away from Elizabeth till their wedding. Jake and Danny came over to hang out with their dad. They wanted to make sure that he felt loved. Cameron and Aiden were hanging out with their mother. The hair stylists and make-up artists were going back to Elizabeth's home to finish up everyone for the wedding.

Johnny went to the airstrip to bring Patrick, Robin and Emma to the wedding. Emma was so excited to see Cam. She missed him so much even though they talked daily. As soon as they got to the beach house, Emma was running for the door. Cam opened the door and almost passed out. He had tears in his eyes and so did she. Emma hugged Cam and they went inside. Patrick and Robin followed their daughter inside the beach house.

Elizabeth turned around when Cam came running in with Emma. She saw Robin and Patrick and she started to cry. "You could make it. I know that we were supposed to get married at the end of the month, but there is a big meeting this coming weekend and they think it would go down better if we were already married. I am so happy that you are here." Robin hugged Elizabeth and whispered, "it will be okay".

Everyone was getting dressed for the wedding. Jason had been over at his mother's place to get ready. Francis was going to be the best man. Robin was there to be the maid of honor. Johnny, Michael and Morgan were the groomsmen. Sabrina, Epiphany, and Kiki were the bridesmaids. Felix was holding down the fort with the boys and the family. Maximus was walking Elizabeth down to her husband.

The DJ was there and started the music for the bridesmaids to walk down the beach. Then Robin walked behind them. Maximus was there with Elizabeth and waited for their signal. Elizabeth was so happy to have Maximus there to walk her down the aisle.

Maximus had Jason hold Elizabeth's hand and then he went over to his wife and sons. The minister started with a prayer. When the minister asked if there was anyone who believed that they should not be married, there were no interruptions. Then it was time for the vows.

"I, Elizabeth take you Jason to be my lawfully wedded husband. You are my life and I was not really living till I met you. You made me feel free when we first took that ride on your motorcycle. You make me feel safe and adored. There is no one who I love more than you and our sons. All my sons, including Danny. I am so proud of all my boys and I want you to know that you each have a special place in my heart. Jason, you have believed in me when I felt so lost because of Lucky's "death". I believe in you and our love. We have fought each other and fought for each other. We are always better when we fight for each other than against each other. I will always love and believe in you."

"I, Jason take you Elizabeth to be my lawfully wedded wife. I want you to know that you are the first thing I think about when I get up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night. Our sons and you make my heart full. I would not be the man I am today without your love and support. I have been in love with you since the day I tried to save you at Jake's. You are my world and I don't know what I would do if you were not in it. I love you, our sons and our life together. I will always love and believe in you too."

The minister blessed the rings and they placed them on each other. Then he pronounced them husband and wife. "For the first time, here is Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine."

Everyone was happy and clapped while the young couple kissed. The photographer was there taking pictures of the family and of the wedding party. The sun had set by then and so everyone headed to the bar. Johnny and Francis had the food and drink catered in for the wedding reception. There were two cakes there. There was the traditional wedding cake and then the grooms cake. The grooms cake was a couple on a motorcycle. The license plate said, "I DO!" It was a beautiful cake. Then Elizabeth was in love with the dessert table. There was fresh fruit cut up and next to it a chocolate fountain.

The dj played all the couple's favorite songs and they danced all night. Jason had never danced as much as he did that night. He danced with all the women while Elizabeth danced with all the men. Then it was time for everyone to speak. The favorite part was when the boys went to speak about the wedding.

Danny was first but he was a bit scared. Jake went up with him so he would feel better. "I am so happy that my dad married Lizzie. She makes us all smile and she makes the best brownies. I know that my dad loves her more than he did my mom. I was sad at first but then I saw how happy they both were and so it made me happy. Lizzie makes the family whole and I feel that she really loves all of us even me. I was scared at first because of all the things my mom said about her but I think that my mom was sick. She had to be sick because if she wasn't, I don't think that she would have done what she did. Thank you, Lizzie, for loving us and marrying our dad." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and so did everyone else.

Aiden was next and his speech was just as sweet. "I have always thought that you and my mom were meant to be together. When we moved down here and left Jason up in Port Charles, we saw a different side of our mother. She became stronger and she felt better about herself. We then met Johnny and Francis and they took care of us when the bad people showed up. Jason came down here to help and I am so happy that he stayed. He makes my mother and all of us happy. I love you mom and Jason. Jason, welcome to our family again."

Jake then went to tell his parents how he felt. "Okay. I have seen how our family works with my parents together and apart. I was taken from them when I was little and when I came back into their lives was just after Jason came back into my mother's life. I pray that we will never have to be separated again. I love my parents and my brothers. We are much stronger now than we have ever been. I love you guys."

Cameron was the oldest and the last to speak. "I remember Jason from when I was small. He had been in and out of my mom's life for a long time. When Jake was born, it was hard for Jason to come around because my mom didn't want to upset Lucky. Jason didn't want to upset Sam and so instead of them being together, they stayed apart for reasons that I don't understand. Then my brother, Jake was taken from us when he was four. He stayed away for that many years too. Jason was taken shortly after and then Jake came into our life. Jake was a much lighter, funnier side of Jason. He smiled, he loved to play jokes on people, he loved my mom. Then other people tried to get in their way. My mom even got in her own way by lying to Jason. I am so happy that my mother moved down here to Pensacola. I love our life down here and the one that my parents are making for our future. I love you both. Here's to Jason and mom!"

Everyone there was happy. There were forces outside of the wedding reception that wanted to destroy the wedding party and everyone in it.


	10. Chapter 10

There was no honeymoon because of the big meeting that weekend. When the meeting was over, Jason was going to take Elizabeth away for a few days. They just had to decide on where to go and if they were taking the boys too.

Epiphany had been talking to Monica about her opening the clinic. Epiphany and Felix knew that Monica was great at what she did but a clinic was a huge responsibility. She would need more doctors and a lot of nurses. She could open an office on the beach or in Gulf Breeze and have it be a family practice office. She then could have just a few doctors working there and enough nurses to keep it going. She could open it on the days she wanted and then she could have more free time.

Sabrina was moving down there with Michael. Morgan and Kiki were also staying but they just needed to find something that they wanted to do. Sabrina loved being a nurse and she would make a great addition to whatever Monica planned on doing. Epiphany and Felix also fell in love with Florida and wanted to work with Monica. When Monica had figured out what she was going to do then, Epiphany and Felix would put in their notice and move down to Pensacola.

Jason knew that he was going to have a huge fight with both Sonny and Carly. The one thing that Sonny did not expect was that Michael and Morgan were already down in Pensacola.

Carly and Sonny had flown down on the Thursday before the meeting. Jason and Elizabeth were married the evening before and Carly was in for a big shock. Carly had found a great hotel on the beach not far from where the meeting was taking place. Sonny had rented a jeep to take in the whole experience of being on the beach. He was figuring it was more like a Daytona Beach but found Pensacola to have more of a family atmosphere. He could just imagine how everyone was going to feel when there were a bunch of mob families heading to their beautiful white sands.

Sonny had the valet take the jeep while he and Carly headed inside of the hotel. The clerks at the front desk were the first ones to realize that there was a mob convention going on. It was either that or a mob wedding. They knew that discretion was the key to huge tips. If there was no violence than they would keep quiet.

Carly had gone to look at the beach from their balcony. They had one of the best rooms on the beach. "Sonny, let's go find out where the bar is and maybe we can see Jason. I hope that he hates it down here and he is ready to go back home where he belongs."

The problem was she knew that he loved it there on the beach. How could he not love it there, it was perfect. Sonny knew what she was thinking because he fell in love with the beach too. He was glad that he had his island because he knew that he was going to need to visit it after the meeting.

Jason was at the bar working with Francis, Johnny and Morgan. Morgan was a great addition to the bar and restaurant. Kiki was a great waitress and the two of them were feeling like they knew what they wanted to do. Morgan was going to learn from Jason and he was going to have his own place. He had wanted to follow in his uncle's footsteps and this was the way to do it. He wanted to have the bar in the downtown area. This way, there would be no competition and that was where the younger crowd liked to hang out.

Johnny liked the way he was thinking and he told Morgan about a bar downtown that would be a good way to start. He needed to get his feet wet and the bar was very intimate and was perfect for the college crowd.

Johnny had told him where it was located and the he would go with him to check it out. Jason could see the hunger in Morgan's eyes and he knew that Morgan found what he wanted to do. Kiki was a bit lost because she wasn't sure what she really wanted to do.

"Kiki, come over here and we can take a walk. I know that you feel a bit lost but if you could do anything or be anywhere, what would you do?"

Kiki walked along with Elizabeth. They headed to the shoreline and sat down. They watched the waves come in and the seagulls fly past them. Elizabeth then felt as though someone was staring at her. She looked down the beach and could see Carly coming towards them. Kiki was a bit shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry. Jason will handle both her and Sonny. I will call him up and let him know that they are here."

When Elizabeth finished her call to Jason, Carly had made it up the beach to where she sat with Kiki. "Does this mean that my son is down here too? I should have known that you would try to take my boys away from me. You need to let them go and Jason too."

"I am not holding anyone hostage down here. Jason and I had some friends and family down here for our wedding yesterday. We are a united front and you are not tearing us apart."

"Wow, you are too much. How could he marry you without telling Sonny and me? I don't understand why you think that you are worthy of my Jason. He belongs in Port Charles and not this stupid beach. What the hell were you thinking of forcing him to marry you?"

Jason came down to the beach with Michael and Morgan. He could tell that Carly was spewing her hate and he needed to stop her. When he saw, that Kiki was crying, Morgan ran to his wife. When he got there, Carly noticed that they were wearing wedding rings.

"Has everyone gone crazy? When did you and Kiki get married? I know that your uncle got married last night because the muffin couldn't wait to tell me. I guess if I wasn't going down here for the meeting to bring your uncle home, that I wouldn't have known."

"Mom, I love Kiki and I got married to her a couple of months ago. I didn't tell you because of the way that you are acting right now. I have found a great piece of property to start my new bar and restaurant. Johnny helped me find a perfect property. It is in the middle of downtown and all the college students are going to love it. I want you to know that I love you but you are not going to tell me what to do for the rest of my life. The reason that I came down here was to make sure of that. You will have to trust me and when I have it up and running, I will invite you to the Grand Opening. Then you will see that I am right."

Carly was so pissed at everything that was happening around her. She saw the bar that they were going to on Saturday. She just left everyone and walked into the bar. When she saw Johnny and Francis, she started screaming. Jason knew that she would have a fit to see that they were still alive. Sonny rushed into the bar and looked at Carly and then he looked at Francis.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought that you were…"

"Dead. Yeah, my death and Johnny's were slightly off. Jason could not do it and so we moved down here and have been loving the beach ever since then. Johnny was the one who saw Elizabeth on the beach and the rest is history."

"How can this be happening. I don't understand how a simple order can be pushed aside like it didn't matter. To make matters worse, the three of you are working together and my sons are down here too."

"Hey, Sonny! Don't forget that Francis and I were invited to Jason and Elizabeth's wedding and somehow your invitation got lost. They were married last night."

Sonny was so pissed, he took one of the glasses off the bar and threw it and almost hit Johnny. The bartender had heard enough and called the sheriff's office.

The deputies were there in five minutes. The men working on this shift really liked Johnny and Francis and were worried about them. "Don't worry guys. He is just an old friend that was upset that we didn't invite him to a friend's wedding. He just needs to get over himself and he will be fine."

The deputies laughed at what Johnny said. "Just remember if you need us, we will be here."

Sonny started cursing at Francis and then Jason walked in with Michael and Morgan. When he saw that his sons were around Jason, he about had a heart attack. "Sonny, you have to remember your blood pressure. Deep breaths in and out."

Sonny didn't want to hear anything that Jason had to say. "When Saturday is over, you will be coming home with me. I can promise you that. The five families will see how you lied to me and they will fix this Johnny and Francis thing. They will also make you divorce your sweet little wife. You are mine and don't forget that."

Maximus, Max and Milo knew what was going on at the bar and decided that they needed to see that they were behind Jason. "Sonny, I see that you arrived here safely and already the deputies have been here. I guess you don't have much respect for the people who are under my protection but I can promise you that when Saturday comes around, you will know that you will never have your way."

Sonny knew that he had to back down because Max and Milo were going to be protecting their father. He was going to have to get new men because he didn't trust the men that he had in New York. They all turned on him and he got more upset each day.

Michael went to his father and told him that he was staying in Pensacola. He loved it there and was going to build a hotel resort on the beach. Once he had that established he was going to different cities and building new resorts all around the country. "Dad, I want you to know that Sabrina and I are staying down here. I hired someone to pack our things and bring them down here. My grandmother, Monica is going to let us stay with her. Morgan and Kiki are going to stay with Jason until they find themselves a place they like. It is beautiful here and I can't wait to get married and start building my fortune."

"Michael, you know that you can build wherever you want but why don't you start back in New York. There are a lot of places you can build at up there or even on Long Island. Your mother and I would love to help you."

"No. I want to stay down here and live. It is close for Sabrina to see her family and I love it here. I am grown up and you need to let me live my life."

Sonny just couldn't take it anymore and he got in his jeep and went to pick up Carly. Carly was going at it with Elizabeth and the neighbors called the deputies twice. The third time the deputies were there, Carly had slapped Elizabeth in the face and left marks on her. "I am sorry about this. They will be going home in a few days. She didn't like the fact that I married her best friend and we didn't invite her. She thinks everything is about her all the time and when she found out that she is not on top of Jason's priority list, she lost it."

The deputies arrested Carly and brought her to jail in the county. She was booked and she was going to spend the night in lock-up. Sonny found a hotel closer to where she was at and stayed there.

The next day, the rest of the families started coming into Pensacola. The hotels on the beach were booked up and so were a lot of the condos on the beach. The men all dressed casually so they didn't stick out so much. You could tell that they were not from around there but it was cool for the people who worked on the beach because they loved to spend and were big tippers. Just don't take any of their pictures or talk to them unless they talked to you first.

Friday went by fast and it took most of the day for Sonny to get Carly out of jail. He didn't know anyone down there and his lawyer, had to fly in to help. Carly didn't help things by playing by the book. She wanted everyone to know that she was special and she should be treated that way. The people who worked in the jail, had no clue who she was and she was treated like everyone else.

They finally released her around six at night. She got her things back and all she wanted to do was go back to her room. When Sonny said that he left and now the room was taken, she was not a happy camper. They were staying in a motel near the downtown and it was Gallery Night. That meant that the city was going to be crawling with partiers. They were either in college or military. They just wanted to have fun.

Carly took a long hot bath and crawled into bed with Sonny. Sonny knew that the meeting started at nine the next day. Carly was not allowed there and Sonny was not about to drop her off on the beach. He didn't want to have to bail her out again.

The next morning the men got ready to go to the meeting. Francis and Johnny had breakfast catered in for the men. The bar was closed for the day and most of the people who hung around it on the weekend already knew to go closer to the boardwalk.

Elizabeth had a fun day of pampering for the women. They were having them done at the hotel down the road from her house. She had been there a couple of times with Monica and Alexis. She knew the women would really enjoy it. They were there for most of the day. When they got back to the house, the boys were ready to go in the pool. Elizabeth took them in with Sabrina and Kiki. Epiphany and Felix had already left to go home. They were planning on moving down to the beach in a few months.

The meeting was not a long one. It was about Jason being left down in Pensacola and starting up his alarm system business. The men really liked the way that Jason had presented the systems to them. He was ready to go country-wide on the new patent. Sonny was put on notice to leave Jason, Johnny and Francis alone. They were under Maximus' protection. Max and Milo were going back home to Italy with their parents.

Sonny had a problem with Carly because she was not supposed to leave the county until her trial date. Sonny was not about to stay there and her sons were not going to take responsibility for her. The lawyer talked to the judge and they were going to allow Carly to go back home on house arrest. It was unorthodox but having her stay down there would not help anyone. They got in touch with the Port Charles PD and told them about Carly. They said that they would handle it and when she was going there for trial then Dante would be going with his step-mother.

Sonny was surprised when Elizabeth went to speak to the judge and told him that she didn't want to press any charges against Carly. She just wanted her to go back home and have her trespassed warned about going to her home. The judge decided it was not worth the effort and let it go. Sonny and Carly were on his plane going home right after everything was dropped.

Sonny and Carly were both mad about what had happened down there but they knew that they couldn't win and needed to go back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina and Michael were married a few months after the big meeting. Michael had invited his parents to come down for the wedding but they didn't want to step on anyone shoes and Michael realized that his mother was afraid of saying or doing something that would make her relationship with Jason even worse than it was already.

Michael decided that after they got married that they would take a quick trip up to Port Charles to see his parents. They spent a week at the Metro Court while Morgan and Kiki watched Teddy. Michael had told his father what he had planned to do when they went back to Pensacola. Sabrina was going to get her certification to be a physician's assistant. Monica was going to open a family practice in Navarre. The practice was going to be open five days a week. It was going to be top of the line and have four doctors there.

Monica had talked to Dr. Griffin Munroe and offered him a position. He gladly took it and he was going to work there three days a week. She also talked to Robin and Patrick Drake. They both loved the idea of working with Monica and Griffin. Robin was going to be taking it easy for a while because she was pregnant but she knew that once the baby was born, that she would gladly work a couple of days a week.

It took six months before everyone had their licenses and the practice was open for the public. The office was on the other side of the bridge going to Navarre Beach. Her home was about five miles or so from the bridge.

Sabrina was going to school to become a nurse practitioner. She loved to be able to help people and feel that she was doing something with her life. She was going to work as a nurse for the doctor's office until she had a certificate and license saying that she was certified. Epiphany and Felix came down to Pensacola Beach to work with Monica and the other fine doctors that had left General Hospital.

While Monica was working hard getting everything ready to start her new adventure, Alexis was trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She had always been a lawyer and a good one at that. It was just hard knowing that you have a talent for something but you couldn't even help your own child. She knew that Sam was wrong but she still loved her. She just wished that she could have talked her daughter out of screwing up her life for a man that did not love her.

Alexis realized that she had to think about her grandson and make sure that he was adjusting to all the changes going on in his life. She really loved helping Elizabeth with the homeschooling. Elizabeth was homeschooling her three sons, Emma and Danny. Alexis helped with the younger boys while Elizabeth helped with Jake, Emma and Cam. It worked out well and they had learned a lot about each other and their styles of teaching. Alexis was more hands-on while Elizabeth let them make their mistakes and then showed them a better way of doing it.

The grades for all five of the children were great. Sabrina couldn't wait till Teddy was old enough to join them. The marketing that Michael had helped his uncle with, was also something that he helped with his grandmother do for her practice. He knew what needed to be done and where to start the advertising.

"I know that you have your heart set on a hotel resort but how about an upscale development on the beach. You have enough lots for about twenty homes. We could have one of the homes built for us and an open house. The complex could have tennis courts, swimming pool and it could be gated. The homes could use your uncle's alarms and you could start a construction company. It would be something different and maybe less of a headache for you."

"You are right. I think I got myself in too deep too fast. I would have to see if the zoning could be changed and maybe we don't need that many homes. We could have ten new homes and have more room on each lot. I like that and it would be a lot easier to see to the commissioners than the resort hotel."

The two of them decided that they needed to take some time to clear their heads. Monica loved having them there but she knew that they were going to be moving soon once they got the homes going.

The commissioners gave the go ahead to change the zoning back to residential property. The property was going to have ten lots and it would give enough space for each home not to be on top of the other.

The first home they were going to build was their own home. Robin and Patrick bought a lot. Morgan and Kiki were buying a lot and so was Dr. Munro. They all wanted the security systems that Jason had going in their home. Jason was doing a great business on the beach and in the panhandle. He also got a lot of respect from law enforcement and they helped to push the product because the officers had them installed in their homes. It was a win-win situation for Jason. It was not often that Jason had law enforcement on his side but moving to Pensacola was a big help in that direction.

Elizabeth and Kiki were helping Jason with the marketing due to the training that Michael had given them. He was loving getting the houses built and showing the buyers in the area that he had great choices in the new homes. Michael let Elizabeth help design their home and the Open House. Kiki helped find the furniture needed for the homes and with the landscaping. She had taken a couple of classes on-line and she loved the landscaping class.

Morgan loved how she knew what she wanted and how to talk to the contractors to get them to do what she wanted. She was amazing to him. Johnny realized that Morgan didn't really want to work at his bar or have one downtown. He saw how much she loved working outside and so he decided to help her with her business.

He was good at working with his hands. She would tell him what she wanted done and he would do it. The landscaping job that they did together for Michael and the Open House proved what a great team they made. They hired a few of the locals to help Morgan, but for the most part it was the two of them.

Michael and Morgan realized that they both could work together but taking their talents and putting it to good use. He was doing great with his construction company. Morgan and Kiki did the landscaping and Elizabeth helped with the interior design. Jason and Spinelli did all the alarm systems for both the homes and the businesses.

Johnny and Francis knew a couple of men who would be great in working in the gated community. They were licensed and could safely guard the homes in the area. They knew a few of the MMA fighters and WWE guys that could help when they were not fighting or wrestling.

There were a few other people who really loved the style of the homes that Michael was building. The lots were sold before his home was finished. The only problem was what was Michael going to do once this subdivision was finished. He needed to find more property and have another subdivision. He just needed to find it and start soon before the homes on the beach were finished.

He found a nice area of land on the Alabama side. He loved the prices of the land for the money he was going to pay for it. The taxes were a bit different in Florida but since his company was in Florida, he didn't have to pay state taxes for his employees and they didn't either. He found a pretty good crew. He had a couple of electricians, three plumbers and then the ones that did concrete, roofing and everything in between.

Elizabeth did her part, Kiki and Morgan did their part too. He loved working with his family. Sabrina was happy that she was married to him but not working by his side. She knew how he got when he was under pressure. Morgan could handle him when he got in his moods so she was not worried. Liz did most of her work on the laptop. She did go to the sights to make sure that her concept was the way she wanted it to be. She worried sometimes about the work but she was constantly in demand between Michael and his clients. She also had her children to worry about.

Alexis loved the homeschooling but she realized that she needed to get her license down there and she could help with the contracts and the business side of the different businesses going on down there. Diane was still Jason's lawyer but she needed someone down there that could gather the documents she needed and it would feel good to be needed again.

The first two years that everyone had lived on the beach together was coming to an end. They decided to have a block party because the second subdivision was finished and all the homes were sold in four of the five subdivisions that Michael bought. He started to slow down a little because Sabrina was pregnant with their second child. Teddy wanted a sister and that was what they were going to have.

Elizabeth was happy with her four sons but hoped someday to have a little girl. Robin had her son and Paddy Drake was a big ham like his father. Anna had come down for a while and she had a house built for herself on her daughter's property. It was a small gate house, but it was perfect for her because she only slept in her home. Most of the time she was hanging out with her grandchildren.

Emma and Cameron were both sixteen and driving. They both had jeeps and they were inseparable. Jake went with them everywhere until he met Cindy. She was a teenager that lived a few miles down the road. She went to school in the city and worked weekends at the little restaurant on the boardwalk. Jake would have Cam drop him off and he would hang out all day on the boardwalk just to talk to her.

The owner of the burger stand offered Jake a job just so they could get customers to come eat. Jake hung outside of the stand and so no one would stop. They thought he was a customer. Jake had fun that summer working with Cindy. He didn't realize how much he liked her until she went back to school in August.

Danny and Aiden were happy to be around their parents. Alexis spent a good deal of her time with Danny because she felt like she failed him because she could not get his mother to understand what she was doing was wrong. Danny found out how his mother wanted to hurt his brothers and step-mother for taking his father away from her. He went to counseling and his brothers did too for different reasons.

Danny felt bad about what his mother tried to do but his brothers and Liz never tried to make him feel bad about it. They knew it was his mother who was sick that wanted them gone and not him. Liz took Danny under her wing and showed him all the different things that were going on in the houses that his cousin Michael was having built.

Liz was rushing through the first two months of summer between working with Michael and taking care of her sons. She felt a rush of dizziness and thought it was because she had been going to long without eating due to making sure the project that she was working on was finished before the end of the week. It was one of the last homes of the fifth sub-division that Michael had built. She was going to be able to slow down after that. Michael had still not found the right property yet.

Kiki and Morgan was finishing the last part of the back yard when they saw Liz pass out. Kiki ran to her and could see that she was over-heated. She called 911 and wanted for a rescue. Morgan called his uncle and told him about Elizabeth. The rescue picked up Elizabeth and Kiki and took them to the hospital in Gulf Breeze. Liz had come too in the rescue but still felt very dizzy.

The nurses there took great care of her and they rushed the blood work on her. She was feeling better when she cooled off and had something to drink. The doctor came in and asked Liz if she thought she could be pregnant. Liz was not sure. She had been really busy for the past two to three months and she didn't remember having a period but she thought it was due to stress.

"I want to congratulate you, Mrs. Quartermaine. You are going to have a baby in about seven months. I have some prenatal vitamins for you and I know that you will need to see your family doctor and start getting everything ready for your big day. Congratulations, again."

Kiki was so happy for Liz. She was hoping to have kids someday soon but she was young and knew that when it was time, she would be ready.

Jason showed up right after Liz heard the news about the baby. She was shocked but happy. They were not trying for a baby yet but they knew somewhere down the line they wanted a little girl. She just prayed that this was the right time for her. Liz also realized that she had been pushing herself too hard. Michael decided that now that they had a great construction company going that he needed to figure out what to do since the land buying was getting harder to do. He knew that he could fix up developments that fell through or he could go into house flips.

Morgan and Kiki had started to advertise about their landscaping business and some of their past customers were coming to them for more improvements or changes to their property. Most of the properties they did all looked the same and now it was time to take them up a notch.

The family practice was doing very well but it was so hard for Elizabeth to choose who she wanted to have as her doctor. She decided with Griffin because he was not so close as everyone else to her. She needed someone who could take care of her and not feel like she was being watched too much when she was not at the doctor's office.

Jason was thrilled about the baby. He could not wait till he or she was born. Georgie was a handful but now Ellie was pregnant with Spinelli's child. Georgie was finally going to get a brother or sister. Georgie loved splitting her time with her dad and her mom, Maxie. She got her style from her mom and her looks. She got her sense of humor and brains from her father.

They had a home that was on the other side of Patrick and Robin's place. The neighborhood was filled with plenty of friends and family from Port Charles. The only ones who would never move there kept to themselves back home. They didn't even check on their sons. Sonny knew that if he and Carly went down there, the drama would be back on again. Carly had cried herself to sleep many a night because of it but she also learned to lean on Sonny a lot more and she finally grew up.

Michael and Morgan did ask for them to visit, just so they could see how well they were doing. Jason and Liz would not get involved and if they stayed away from them, there would be no problems.

Carly and Sonny were coming down to Pensacola to stay with their sons for the following month. It was a bit iffy because it was late September and early October. That is when there were the highest chances for hurricanes. One could wonder whether it would be Hurricane Carly that would do them in or a real hurricane. Only time would tell.


End file.
